trois obsédées à Poudlard
by Luna Black
Summary: c'est une histoire vraiment stupide qui parle de trois filles qui arrivent de beauxbâtons pour terminer leurs études à poudlard (franchement je vois pas l'interet...0o lol) pi vous verez bien...le titre en dit beaucoup...tk c co..DERNIER CHAPITRE UPLOA
1. chapitre 1

Bon ok, c'est une histoire po mal fofolle mais je voudrais avertir le monde qui sont du genre de mme padfoot, (Hey oui, j'ai lue la même fic que toi il fut croire…mais t'inquiètes pas. Je ne porterai pas de jugement sur toi, t'as le droit d'haire les fics dans R (surtout celle du genre «inceste»…), c'est ton choix et je m'en fou po mal)c'est dans R je vous rappelle ok!? Dans R!!!! Et si vous avez du mal à digérer ses conneries(j'ai pas de honte à le dire, je vous jure que se sont des conneries…)ben vous n'avez qu'a ne pas lire!!! Il est vrai que les critiques sont tjs les bienvenues mais si vous lisez seulement pour me mettre en beau c*******, ben ne lisez pas!!!

Merci

La direction

(…)

Bon alors le petit bla bla qu'aucun des lecteurs ne prend le temps de lire mais qu'on doit écrire pareil…tk…oui je l'avoue, je me confesse…les persos de mon histoire (en fait, j'en parle po ben ben…tout tourne autour des trois persos que j'ai inventés mais qui nous représentent moi,(luna),ma friend (Magical Malfoy) et puis une autre amie (Crazy) à nous qui nous a lâché ben vite…)appartiennent tous à Jk Rowling et ce que je leur fait faire pourrait très bien la choquée alors elle non plus ne devrais pas lire même si je vois po l'interêt qu'elle pourrait avoir à lire une fic (en français en +…)alors que son histoire à elle est déjà toute écrite (non, non, non…plutot décidée…) pi la je me cale ça fait que je me la ferme pi je vous envoie ma fameuse « cochonnerie ».

«ALLEZ! ENVOYEZ LA SAUCE!!!»

En passant, je n'aie même pas pris le temps de corriger mes erreurs alors…si il y a UNE CORRECTRICE potentielle (Non sérieux, si vous êtes un type bon en français ya pas de mal) ben vous pouvez tjs essayer de corriger mes centaines d'erreurs vu que moi j'arrive qu'à corriger les textes des autres et jamais les miens .(Je trouve ça d'un ennuie moooooorteeeeeel!)

Je voudrais aussi vous avertir que cette histoire est assez longue (j'ai pas encore fini mais presque et je viens de passer la barre des 10 000 mots…c plus dur que je ne le croyais…bravo les 100 000 mots, je vous admire!)et vers les chapitre 2-3 j'ai commencer à écrire seule et puis bien un bon moment donné j'avais plus du tout d'inspiration donc ça vire en grosse merde mais je me reprend vers la fin. (j'ai fait comme JK et mon dernier chapitre est déjà presque terminé nana!)

Joëlle White :cheveux noirs à mèches vertes forêts au milieu du dos, yeux bleu pâle, et peau assez pâle.

Lory Johnson :peau assez bronzée, cheveux blond platine aux épaules et yeux bleus azure

Serena Silver : cheveux noirs à reflet bleu qui lui arrivent aux cuisses, yeux bleu-gris foncé, peau assez pâle.

**Trois obsédées à Poudlard**

            Trois folles se rendent à Poudlard pour terminer leurs études. Leur nom : Joëlle White, Lory Johnson et Serena Silver. Elles entrent en septième année, tout comme Harry et ses potes. Nous sommes le 1er septembre et elles sont sur la gare de King's Cross. Le train part dans 20 minutes. Elles viennent de traverser la barrière séparant le monde sorcier et celui des êtres inférieurs. 

Elles se cherchent un compartiment libre. Elles cherchent également des mecs à séduire… Elles se dirigent vers le dernier compartiment du train et ouvrent la porte. À l'intérieur, un roux et une fille aux cheveux bruns et en broussaille sont en train de s'embrasser de la manière la plus discrète et catholique (bien évidemment…lol). En entendant les rires de Serena, Lory et Joëlle, tous les deux se pétrifièrent et les regardèrent. 

Fille : Salut, vous êtes nouvelles? Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis Préfète-en-Chef et je me fais un devoir de vous enseigner les règlements du collège. Par exemple, vous ne devez pas faire ce que vous venez de voir…

Joë : Alors toi, tu as le droit de le faire et pas nous? 

Her : Euh… en fait, on vous faisait une démonstration de ce que vous ne devez pas faire. 

Gars : Je m'appelle Ron. C'est quoi vos petits noms, magnifiques créatures? 

Ser : ON N'EST PAS DES CRÉATURES, ESPÈCE DE SALE LIMACE PERVERSE!!!

            Tout à coup, le plus beau mec possible de trouver dans ce trou entra dans le compartiment. Il était un véritable sexe symbole. Il avait de magnifiques cheveu blond dont une mèche tombait devant ses yeux gris si profonds et parfaits. (Magical : Seigneur!! L'homme idéal! Il est parfait!) (Crazy : Il me fais craquer) 

Herm :Oh non! Pas Malfoy!

Gars :Oh wow! Tout un speech! La nerds et Mr Carotte! La nouvelle du jour!

Draco se tourne et commence son discours avec une voix de politicien qui tient absolument de se faire comprendre :

Dray :Herm, herm…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Hermione se jeta dessus suivie de Ron et le ruèrent de coups de poings. Les trois fille se mordaient les lèvres…c'était trop dur….voir cette perfection se faire battre par ces deux laiderons…Finalement, elles embarquèrent dans la bataille et dégagèrent le pauvre mec. Serena, Lory et Joëlle regardaient, debout, sans bouger, cette merveille de la nature, et lui, changeait de visage aux trois secondes.(Dray :Wow! Elle sont mille fois plus belles que cette connasse de Pansy! Si seulement je pouvais réussir à…)

Serena n'en pouvait plus. Ses lèvres pissaient le sang à forcent de les mordre. Finalement, elle se jeta dessus et se mis à l'embrasser  d'une manière un peu déplacée mais Joëlle la retira vite fait.

Jo :Mais t'es malade!

Ron :En tous cas, t'es vraiment pas mieux que moi! Moi ça fait 6 ans que j'attend d'embrasser ma préfète adorée et toi tu saute sur le premier gars que tu vois et qui est seul comme un animal!

Ser :Toi même trou du cul!

Her :Hey! Parle pas de mon mec de même ok!

Ser :Ferme ta yeule vieille chouette!

Jo :Faut l'excuser, elle est dans une période eh…

Lo :Vous venez, on sort…*tout en regardant fixement Malfoy* et toi si tu veux venir, t'es le bien venu…

Dans un nouveau compartiment…

Ser :Joëlle, comment t'as fait! Lory, elle au moins, elle l'a invité, et toi, tu n'as rien fais! Il faut pas le laisser s'échapper et bas les pattes! Celui la, je le garde!

Jo : C'est pas parce que je suis quelques peu plus intelligente que vous deux que je le trouve pas à mon gout! En fait…si je ne l'ai pas touché , c'est parce que je suis plus civilisée que vous!

Lo :Avoues que tu ne pensais pas à lui! 

Jo : J'avoue, je pensais au résulta créé lorsqu'on mélange des racines de mandragore et 5 gouttes de sang de dragon avec trois grammes de poudre de corne de licorne et deux crochets de serpent. 

Ser : Gnark! Gnark! Gnark!Je suis sure que ça donne une bombe atomique! *sourire sadique et regard meurtrier vers Lory qui se recroqueville sur son banc * 

Lo : Moi, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un filtre d'amour. 

Ser : Mais comment veux-tu faire un filtre d'amour avec des crochets de serpent? Cela risque de lui briser le cœur! 

Jo : Mais non, incompétentes stupides!  Le sang de dragon neutralise les effets des cornes, qui, si elles avaient été utilisées d'un gramme de plus auraient créé un filtre détecteur de mauvaise pensées, et la mandragores supprime les effets des crochet de serpent, qui utilisé avec le sang de dragon créent une explosion énorme, comme j'ignore ce qu'est une explosion atomique… 

Ser : Cool! J'avais la moitié de la réponse bonne. Et tu saura, pour ta culture, qu'une explosion atomique pourrait faire disparaître Beauxbâtons, tu aurais du lire ton livre sur les Moldus. 

Jo : Mais je n'ai même pas pris cette option, pourquoi étudier une race inférieure qui s'entre tuent bien plus violemment que nous? Et puis toi non plus tu n'as pas pris cette option! 

Ser : J'ai entendu Sang-de-Bourbe McLain en parler. 

Lo : Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne, mélanger ces quatre machins? 

Jo : Un simple verre d'eau. Aromatisé au chocolat, la saveur que je préfère avec ce que j'imagine être le goût de la bouche de Malfoy. (Magical : Miam, miam…) 

Ser :Je te rappelle qu'il est à moi, salope! 

Lo : Calme! Serena, je te rappelle que tu baisais avec tous les petits amis des filles avec qui tu te tenais. 

Ser : Mais lui, ce n'est pas pareille! Lui, il est l'histoire d'une vie! 

Lo : Tu veux plutôt dire d'une nuit! 

            Elles éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent de se moquer de Serena jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Quelques minutes avant l'arrêt du train, elle elles avaient enfilé leur uniforme. À vrai dire, elles l'avaient un peu modifié… disons seulement qu'au lieu de leur arriver sous les genoux, leur jupe leur arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elles avaient également «oublié » d'attacher les quatre boutons du haut de leur chemise, ce qui leur laissait un «léger » décolleté… Sur leur chemin, tous les gars (et quelques filles…) se retournèrent et les regardèrent passer. Elles se rendirent compte de la différence entre les mâles d'ici et ceux de Beauxbâtons ( leur ancienne école) 

Ser : Oh mon dieu! Avez-vous vu les gars! Ceux de Beauxbâtons n'étaient que des PD, je me demande comment on a survécu à cette torture! 

Lo : Les filles, j'ai une idée! 

Deux autres : Quoi? 

Lo : Un pari : celle qui se fait le plus de gars durant cette année! Les profs et ceux qui ont terminé leurs études valent cinq points, les gars comme Malfoy valent trois mais Malfoy lui-même vaut quatre. Les autres sont un point. Celle qui a le plus de points après le bal de fin d'année, gagne 20 galions de la part des deux perdantes. D'accord? 

Ser : Parfait. Prêtes à perdre les filles? 

Jo : Qui te dis que tu vas gagner? Les profs préfèrent ceux qui savent parler sans enchaîner les fautes de grammaire! 

Lo : Parfait. Comme preuve : on ramène le boxer…


	2. chapitre 2

N/a je sais pas pk mais tous mes « . . . » se sont transformés en . Je ferai la correction bientôt mais pour le moment contentez vous de ça.  
  
MICI!  
  
LA DIRECTION  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Ser :Ne pensez surtout pas que je vais mettre cette saloprie sur ma tête!  
  
Lo :Grosse conne, y faut que tu le mettes pour savoir à quelle maison tu vas aller!  
  
Jo :En tout cas, j'espère que je vais me retrouver à serpentard! C'est la seule maison digne de m'accueillir.  
  
Ser :T'as raison, surtout que. . . Draco y est et. . . jettes un ?il à son directeur!  
  
Jo :Oh mon dieu! De l'air! De l'air!  
  
Lo :Ça vas Joëlle?  
  
Ser : Ha! Ha! Ha! Si tu voyais ta tête! Ha! Ha! Ha! Mais en tout cas lui, y me fait effet! Pas autant qu'à toi Joe mais. . .H a! Ha! Ha!  
  
Lo :Ta boîte! C'est à notre tour!  
  
Mc.G. :Silver, Serena!  
  
Serena s'avance d'un pas décontracté en lançant un regard charmeur au directeur des serpentards et tout en se faisant poser le choixpeau sur la tête. Elle lève les yeux vers la chose et laisse voir une légère grimace.  
  
Choixpeau :Qu'est ce que tu me veux toi?  
  
Ser :Ce que je veux? 2 choses : tout d'abord, JE VEUX QUE ME METTIEZ CETTE GUENILLE AU LAVAGE (ou à la poubelle.) dis elle en lançant un regard sévère au prof Mc Machin et l'autre et un tantinet plus personnel. . .réussit-elle à articuler tout en lançant un dernier regard à Snape.  
  
Jo :Mais quel culot elle a! Non mais y faut être carrément dérangée pour aller dire ça mais en plus, elle la dit devant tout le monde!  
  
Lo :T'es rien que jalouse! Avoue que tu envie sa rapidité en affaire.En tout cas, pour le moment, elle a une longueur d'avance sur toi.  
  
Jo :Y me semble que tu joue trop l'arbitre et que tu participe pas assez à ton propre défi!  
  
Lo :Attend de me voir clencher!.Ça vas pas être beau!  
  
Choixpeau :En tout cas, toi, je ferais vraiment mieux de t'envoyer à SERPENTARD!  
  
Serena se dirige vers la table de sa nouvelle maison avec le gros cheese dans face et s'assied à côté de Draco.  
  
Dray :Salut, dis, on s'est rencontrer dans le train mais tu m'as pas dit ton p'tit nom.  
  
Ser :T'écoutait pas la lavette faire les présentations tout à l'heure?  
  
Dray :Non, j'étais trop occuper à te regarder toi et tes copines.  
  
Ser :C'est vrai! Écoute, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler tout à l'heure, dans ta chambre si possible, parce qu'ici, c'est po la meilleure place. Dray : Pas de problème poupée.  
  
Ser : ET NE M'APPEL PAS POUPÉE!  
  
Serena se lève et sort son bazooka. (Luna :Oups! Je me suis trompé de sénario.)  
  
Scénariste : Prise 7 dans 3, 2, 1 ACTION!  
  
Dray :Pas de problème poupée.  
  
Mc : White, Joëlle!  
  
Choixpeau : Hem, toi c'est plus difficile, c'est même très difficile.tu as de courage.des capacitées intellectuelles et du talent! Oh oui.On est avide, de faire ses preuves.Mais où vas tu aller.  
  
Jo :Serpentards.Serpentards.Serpentards.  
  
Choixpeau :Hein?  
  
Tout le collège regardait le choixpeau avec des yeux de «c'est-du-déjà-vu» et bientôt, un élève se leva et se mis à engueuler le choixpeau .  
  
Un élève parmi tant d'autres : HEY LE TORCHON! CHANGE DE DISQUE!  
  
(attention, paragraphe dur à suivre) Choixpeau : Désolé, c'est que je manque d'inspiration ses temps si alors je sort mes meilleurs.Bon alors tout comptes fait, je crois que je vais t'envoyer à SERPENTARD! (*Dans sa tête * (Luna :Hein? Il a une tête! Ah ben ça alors!) Je crois qu'aucune maison ne serait assez parfaite pour elle. (Crazy : Oooh! Le choixpeau serait-il amoureux de Joëlle?À Suivre.) et ses capacités intellectuelles, sans compté sa ruse.(Crazy : Merde! Pour une fois qu'on avait un vrai «speech»! En tout cas tout porte à croire que Joëlle pourra facilement faire quelques tours de passe-passe pour faire tomber les gars :A ses pieds mais il faut avouer que dans le genre «je-suis- la-plus-belle-du-monde-et-personne-nem'arrive-à-la-cheville» Serena est dure à battre. Si vous saviez le nombre de livre qu'elle à lus.disons feuilletés.ok j'avoue, qu'elle à fait lire par sa best (Luna :Vas savoir pourquoi ma best est restée à beauxbâtons) pour embellir ses cheveux, ses ongles et tout le tralala, vous en feriez une crise cardiaque! (Magical :Elle nous confié la tâche de tenir son registre.) Mais de toute manière, moi, j'ai mon plan.)  
  
Mc : Jonhson, Lory !  
  
Choixpeau : Toi, t'essais de te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre mais j'ai pas le moral à réfléchir à soir ça fait que j'vais t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR!  
  
Ser :Quoi? Comment cette crétine à fait pour se ramasser à gryffondor?  
  
Jo :T'as toujours pas catcher?  
  
Ser :Ben non, pourquoi?  
  
Jo :Aah! T'es une cause désespérée! Y faut toujours t'expliquer les choses mille millions de fois avant que ça rentre dans ta petite cervelle! Lory à réussit à se faire passer pour une fille qui n'a pas froid aux yeux pour avoir sa maison à elle toute seule! Alors que nous, on vas devoir se partager les gars en quelques sortes.mais elle.J'aurais dû y penser avant!  
  
Ser :Ah! C'est la meilleure! Lory qui à la bougeotte plus rapide que Joëlle! C'est un moment historique! (Luna: Et dire qu'elle se ventait d'avoir des réflexes du tonner!)  
  
Serena n'arrêtait pas de parler elle parlait, elle parlait, elle parlait, si bien que la grande sale était quasiment vide et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas toucher à son assiette.( Luna : Eh..de toute manière, j'avais pas faim, en fait, je suis un régime.)  
  
Jo : Écoute Ser, c'est pas pour te gêner mais y faudrait y aller non? Je te gage que Lory est déjà en train de se sauter une dizaine de mecs!  
  
Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Serena s'était déjà levée en courant pour se retrouver dans les dortoirs de sa maison. (Magical :Skusez mais comment elle à fait pour savoir ou étaient les dortoirs et quel était leur mot de passe?)  
  
Ser :Dray? Youhou? T'es où??? (luna :Wow! J'ai toute une manière d'appeler le bétail lol mais regardez, ça marche.)  
  
Dray :*à travers la porte* :Ici!  
  
Ser :Hein?? Ou ça???  
  
Dray :*Se frappe la tête avec son tube de gel et ouvra la porte * :Ici  
  
Elle se dirige vers Draco et s'assied au pied de son lit.  
  
Ser :Draco, je voulais te demander .  
  
Dray :Chut.  
  
Draco passa son doigt sur les lèvre de Serena et se grouilla à arracher sa chemise. (Luna :Merde! Je voulais lui demander où étaient les toilettes au cas où j'aurais envie durant la nuit c'est tout! Mais je crois que je préfère ça comme ça.)Serena commença donc elle aussi à soustraire le nombre de vêtements qui la recouvrait (Crazy :Oh! Alors là, ça devient intéressant.lol) Elle enleva sa «BIP» de cravate suivie de son «BIP» de «BIP» de débardeur. Elle fini par déchirée sa chemise puis qu'elle contenait trop de boutons à son goût. (Luna :Ok attention! Il ne leur reste plus que les pantalons (ou jupe.) et le peu qu'il leur reste de sous-vêtements à enlever! Il me faut le boxer, il me faut le boxer, il me faut le boxer.) Dray, qui était plus vite que Serena, avait déjà fini de se déshabiller et s'était mis à aider sa belle dont la fermeture éclaire de la jupe était restée coincée. (Crazy :LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL! J'en aie les larmes aux yeux! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!) (Luna :C'est que c'est pas sensé être drôle espèce de poufiasse !)Serena décida enfin de lancer un simple «alohomora» à son zipper magique pour le décoincé et pu enfin se jeter sur son taureau. (Luna :Ben koi? Si elle est vache lui c un taureau! Vous êtes ben niaiseux.)  
  
-Point important : OUI ILS SE SONT PROTÉGÉS ET NON SERENA NE TOMBERA PAS ENCEINTE!!!  
  
*un peu plus tard*  
  
Ser :T'as des cigarettes?  
  
Dray :Tu fumes!?!?!?  
  
Ser :Non mais dans tous les bons film la fille va s'en fumer une après l'avoir fait.  
  
Dray :Ok, ok, fouilles dans mon sac.  
  
Serena n'avait pas envie de massacrer son magnifique teint, ses ongles magnifiques, ses dents et de faire jaunir ses murs avec la fumé nauséabonde de la cigarette c'est bien évident alors elle ne pris même pas le temps de chercher les cigarettes en question et saisie le boxer de Draco pour le cacher dans la poche de sa jupe. Ser :Finalement j'en prendrai pas.  
  
Dray :Pourquoi?  
  
Ser :J'ai pas envie d'avoir la gueule qui sent la dèche si je veux t'embrasser pendant que le voile étoilé recouvre encore nos têtes.(Magical :Ouhhhh ! Elle se prend pour une poétesse celle la maintenant!.)  
  
Le lendemain matin, Serena arriva arriva dans la grande salle fière de ce qu'elle avait accomplie. Joëlle, elle, était déjà à la table en train de «cruiser» un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir très mignon.  
  
Joe :Tu trouves pas que la langue de crapaud pourrais, si mise avec.HA! Oh salut Ser. Pi comment c'était hier soir.?  
  
Ser :C'était plus que parfait!  
  
Serena avait la tête totalement enfouie dans les nuages.de Draco.  
  
Joe :HEY HO! Je te parle espèce de cloche! La terre appelle la lune!  
  
Ser :Hein quoi? Qu'est ce que tu disais?  
  
Lory qui venait de les remarquer de sa table venait tout juste d'arriver.  
  
Lo :Hello!  
  
Ser et Joe :S'lut.  
  
Lo :En tous cas moi j'ai passé une nuit d'enfer! Enfin.j'ai couché avec un gars du nom de Seamus ou un truc du genre.oh, et oui j'ai ses boxers, Voulez-vous les voir!?  
  
Ser :Oui vite! Sors la camelote!  
  
Joe» :Pitié! On est en train de manger.  
  
Lo :Bon ok, mais pour le moment je mène la course je vous rappelles.  
  
McGonagal arrive près de la table des serpentards et remarque Lory qui bavarde avec des filles de l'autre maison.  
  
Mc :Pardon mais tu serais pas une élève de MA maison?!?  
  
Lo :Ben oui pi!? On s'en fou!  
  
Mc :Je devrais vous enlever 50 pts. pour manque de respect envers vos aînés mais je vais faire une exeption si vous retournez à votre table.  
  
Lo :Mais j'ai ben le droit de parler avec mes friends!  
  
Mc :..!  
  
Lo :Bon ok, salut les filles, on se revoies après le petit dej.  
  
Dray arriva et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Serena. (luna :Wow! Quel romantique!)  
  
Dray :Alors les filles, bien dormi? *petit regard de «satisfaite???» vers Serena*  
  
Ser :J'aurais pas espéré mieux! J'étais vraiment au 7eme ciel! C'était comme dans un rêve.dont, si je te le racontait l'histoire Joël, me vaudrait un beau 4 points.(Magical :Oups, je crois qu'elle parle trop des fois.)  
  
Dray :Vraiment! Au 7eme ciel! (Luna :Grrrrrrrrr..lol)  
  
Jo :Ok, time out! Shu pas sure de catcher lo.Avez-vous.?  
  
Draco se rapproche de Serena, la colle (Crazy :Ouai, po mal collés.) puis l'embrasse. Ils se rentournent et regarde la réaction de Joëlle.  
  
Jo :WOW! Je savais que t'avais de la facilité avec les gars mais là! Tu m'impressionnes.  
  
Dray, qui avait le cerveau ramolli et en 1 vitesse 2eme gamme depuis ce matin, (Luna :Faut dire qu'il avait pas dormi ben gros.)venais juste de se rendre compte du «4 points»  
  
Dray :Skusez les filles ,mais c'est koi cette histoire de «4 points»???  
  
Ser :.  
  
Jo :.  
  
Ser :Je crois pas que t'aimerais savoir.  
  
Jo :Non, vraiment pas.*Donne un coup de coude à Serena*  
  
Dray :Que j'aime ou pas je veux savoir!  
  
Ser :Avant il faudra .il faudra me passer sur le corps!!!  
  
Jo :.!  
  
Dray :Ah! Aucun problème.  
  
Draco se jette sur Serena qui fait un vol plané pour se retrouver par terre avec Draco par dessus qui l'embrassait passionnément.  
  
Dray :T'es contente???  
  
Ser :Hem.OUI!  
  
Jo :Hey! Tout le monde vous regarde!.HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Je ne vous connais plus d'accord.?!  
  
Ser :Joe la ferme.  
  
Elle et lui se relevèrent pour revenir s'asseoir.  
  
Dray :Et maintenant que je t'aie passé sur le corps, tu pourrais m'expliquer???  
  
Jo :NON! Elle ne peut pas!  
  
Dray :Et pourquoi ça?  
  
Ser :.Parce que c'est une question de vie ou de mort.  
  
Jo :.Voilà!.  
  
Dray :Ah les femmes.Il faudrait un cour spécialisé pour pouvoir comprendre une parcelle de leur raisonnement.elles n'ont aucune «logique».  
  
***Dans les corridors*** Ser :Regardes Joe.  
  
Jo :Quoi?  
  
Ser :On a un cour en commun avec les Gryffondors ce matin!  
  
Jo :suuuuuuupeeeeeeer..Bon et c'est en qu'elle matière?  
  
Ser :Défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Jo :Tu sais qui est le nouveau prof?  
  
Ser :Non, mais supposément qu'il a un assistant c'est tout ce que je sais.  
  
Jo :Moi j'ai entendu dire que les profs de D.C.F.M. ne restaient pas plus d'un an. Je propose de mener ma propre petite enquête.  
  
Ser :Élémentaire mon chère Waltson.  
  
Jo :Hein?!  
  
Ser :Non rien.encore une phrase célèbre de sang de bourbe Mc Lain,  
  
Jo :T'aurais sérieusement pas du traîner avec lui toi.  
  
Ser :Mais je me tenais pas avec lui! C'est pas de ma faute s'il me collais aux fesses!  
  
Jo :Non mais sérieusement j'ai bien mieux à faire que d'enquêter sur ce mystère  
  
Ser :En tous cas grouille!!! On va être en retard!!!  
  
Après de multiples péripéties pour arriver au local : (les escaliers .) elles finirent par le trouver et entrèrent d'un pas précipité dans la salle.  
  
Sirius :Vous êtes en retard mesdemoiselles.  
  
Ser :.  
  
Jo :.*Elle s'évanouit*  
  
Rémus :Je ne sait peut-être pas ce qui lui arrive mais, vous la raccompagnerez à l'infirmerie.oh et si vous voyez par hasard une Gryffondor du nom de Lory qui ère dans les parages, rappelez lui donc qu'elle a un cour ou où se trouve la salle de classe.Si jamais votre amie ! « revient à la vie» avant la fin du cour, revenez ici, nous apprenons une bonne base de théorie aujourd'hui, je n'aie pas envie que vous preniez du retard.*Les autres élèves commencent à chigner, à chialer et même Nevile à brayer et bon ça fini pu.*  
  
La porte s'ouvre, laissant passer Lory toute essoufflée, le regard à terre.  
  
Sirius :Bon! Vous voilà! Veuillez prendre place mademoiselle.  
  
Lo :Hein koi!?!? *Lève la tête vois Sirius puis tombe dans le coma* (Luna :Non en fait elle s'est juste évanoui mais ca fait trop de répétitions et c pas assez dramatique.)  
  
Rémus :Cela vous dérangerait si je multipliait votre tache par deux.!?  
  
Séréna sort avec les corps de ses amies en lévitation vers l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, mme Pomfresh était elle même tombée malade (lMagical :épidémie de gastro-entérite.) (Luna :Ben koi!? Faut ben qu'elle tombe malade cette innocente sinon elle crèvera jamais!) alors elle dû jouer au médecin.(magical :en fait elle torturait plus Pompom qu'autres chose.) et décida d'employer les grands moyens : elle se leva, arracha le seau des mains de Pompom qui se mis à vomir partout, le vida sur la tête de la malade, ce qui eu pour effet d'empirer son état et de la faire vomir encore plus, le rinça un peu puis le rempli d'eau. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers ses amies, les calissa contre le mur, les collas un peu et les aspergea. (Luna : Ehhhh.oups.c'est que les chemises deviennent quelques peu transparente une fois mouillées et je leur aie enlevé leur débardeur parce que la vieille leur a gerber dessus!!! . Faites qu'il n'y aie aucun gars qui passe par ici seigneur ou je risquerait d'avoir de la concurrence sévère.)  
  
Jo & Lo : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! T MALADE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ser :Hey!!! Je viens de vous sauver la vie et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez!?!? Alors là merci!  
  
Lo :Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Pompom.?  
  
Ser :Longue histoire..  
  
Jo :EN TOUT CAS ÇA PARRAIT QUE C'EST PO TOI QUI VIEN DE RECEVOIR L'ATLANTIQUE SUR LA TÊTE!!!  
  
Ser :arrête de chialer t******** pi laves donc ton débardeur, yé po ben ben ragoûtant.  
  
Lo :Est-ce qu'on est obligées de retourner au cours???  
  
Ser : *regarde Joëlle et se retourne vers Lory * : Eh non, pas du tout.!!!  
  
*Dans les corridors*  
  
Jo :Saviez-vous que..Serena!?. Serena!?  
  
Ser :Ne ne vous retournez pas.  
  
Lo :Ben voyons pourquoi on.*Elle s'évanouit*(Luna :Hey oui et c'est pas fini!!!)  
  
Jo :Hein!? *Se retourne et s'évanouit à son tour* (Luna :Je vous l'avais dit!)  
  
Rémus :Oh salut Serena. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ont encore??? Une intoxication au jus de citrouille???  
  
Sirius :Oh enfin je te trouve Rem. Mais où étais-tu mon am.Oh! Serena.  
  
Ser :Eh.Je crois que je suis de trop ici, je vais aller porter mes amies à l'infirmerie.  
  
Sirius :Ouais.Bonne idée.  
  
Rémus :Nous ne faisions que passer de toute manière.  
  
Ser :Nous?  
  
Rémus :Tu croyais que.?!  
  
Ser :Bien..pour moi c'était trop évident.  
  
Rémus :Mais non, si Sirius à été bête c'est seulement parce qu'on a un projet spécial à préparer pour nos cours et il ne voulait pas que tu nous déranges. Mais tu sais ce qu'elle ont attrapé???  
  
Ser :.Oh rien.je.je leur aie juste fait croire que je venait de voir un basilic et qu'il se dirigeait tout droit sur nous.  
  
Rémus :Oh wow! Il fallait vraiment être une bonne comédienne pour leur faire accroire ça!  
  
Ser :En tous cas faudrait vraiment que j'aille porter mes amies à l 'infirmerie. Salut.  
  
Sirius :C'est ça! AUREVOIR!!!  
  
Malgré les paroles blessantes de son Roméo, Serena envoya un petit bec soufflé à Sirius mais lui ne le remarqua même pas ou en tout cas il y resta indifférent alors que Rémus l'attrapa et lui fit un petit clin d'?il charmeur. Serena se retourna et fut parcourue d'un frisson horrible puis continua son chemin. (Luna :Serena est sensée me représenter mais eh.RÉMUS IL EST TRES BO MERDE!!! Merci.)  
  
Après le 3eme réveil de nos amies durant cette journée, elles retournèrent toutes trois dans leur dortoir respectifs.  
  
***Dortoirs des Gryffondors***  
  
Ginny :Harry! J'en reviens pas comment tu as changé durant les vacances! Tu es tellement plus musclé! Tu es plus bâti aussi, toutes les filles bavant en te voyant. Et oui même moi. Mon frère veut pas que je sortes avec toi (Luna : !!!Jalousiiiiiiie!!!) mais si c'était que de moi.En plus, tu es toujours aussi célèbre et comme ça serait excitant de sortir avec toi! Tu es vraiment l 'homme de ma vie!.Dis tu crois que ça ira???  
  
Lo : Bien sur! C'est parfait!  
  
Ginny :Merci encore!  
  
Lo :Ça m'a fait plaisir. *GNARK!GNARK!GNARK!*  
  
***Dans la salle commune***  
  
Lo :*petite voix séductrice*(Luna :OUIN! CHARMEUSE DE SERPENT!) Harry! J'en reviens pas comment tu as changé durant les vacances! Tu es tellement plus musclé! Tu es plus bâti aussi, toutes les filles bavant en te voyant. Et oui même moi. Mon frère veut pas que je sortes avec toi (Luna : !!!Jalousiiiiiiie!!!...) mais si c'était que de moi.En plus, tu es toujours aussi célèbre et comme ça serait excitant de sortir avec toi! Tu es vraiment l 'homme de ma vie!.Dis tu crois que ça ira???  
  
Harry :Hein!?  
  
Lo :!!!Merde!!!  
  
Harry : De koi tu parles? On s'est jamais vu et là tu viens me dire que j'ai changé et excuses moi si je me trompes mais t'as même pas de frère au dernières nouvelles! Et le «tu crois que ça ira? » je sais pas y faudrait voir.  
  
Tout à coup, Ginny fait son apparition.  
  
Ginny : Harry! J'en reviens pas comment tu as changé durant les vacances! Tu es tellement plus musclé! Tu es plus bâti aussi, toutes les filles bavant en te voyant. Et oui même moi. Mon frère veut pas que je sortes avec toi mais si c'était que de moi.En plus, tu es toujours aussi célèbre et comme ça serait excitant de sortir avec toi! Tu es vraiment l 'homme de ma vie!  
  
Harry : Tu vois tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle, elle au moins elle est originale dans ses messages!!! Mais vu que tu es beaucoup plus belle que cette petite rousse et que tu me cours po après de puis 5 ans, je sortirai avec toi et po avec elle.  
  
Ginny :BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOU!!!! *et elle part en brayant*  
  
Lo :Oui mais moi je suis plus vite en affaires que certaines personnes.  
  
Harry :Pas de troubles, je saurai combler tes désirs mais tu n'as le droit qu'à trois souhaits eh.je veux dire eh.je sais plus ce que je voulais dire.  
  
Lo :Ben dit rien.  
  
Lory prend Harry par la cravate et le tire jusque dans sa chambre pendant que lui se prend pour un chien qu'on emmène en promenade. Il se mit à chigner et aboyer tout en haletant de la queue .(lol!).  
  
Une fois dans la chambre, Harry s'allonge sur son lit et Lory lui fait un superbe strip-tease. Elle commence par déboutonner très lentement sa chemise en nommant chaques boutons qu'elle détache (Magical :Qu'elle innocente.) (Crazy :Regardez et prenez de la graine.) (Luna :D'habitude quand elle dit ça, mieux vaux pas l'écouter.) puis elle la jette sur le mur. Ensuite elle enlève son pantalon et le fait tournoyer dans les airs pour l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur. (luna :?!?!?!)Elle commence un petit numéro en sous-vêtements tout en faisant des gestes très sensuels sur un poteau. (Magical :Skuzez mais d'où y sort ce poteau lo???) (Luna :Laisse faire, c une cause désespérée faut lui laisser un chance misère.)puis s'élance sur le lit de Harry. Elle lui retire son pantalon vite fait puis son slip qu'elle tire dans SON tas de linge. Elle se met à l'embrasser sur le torse et descend jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à...  
  
Harry :OUIIIIIIII!!!!! ENCORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!.....  
  
Lory :.(Crazy :et oui les rumeurs sont fondées, ce merdier est encore vierge ça parait.)  
  
Lory se releva pour se replacer stratégiquement sur Harry et lui la colla fortement contre lui puis plaça son joujou en ligne de tir. (Luna :Seigneur qui a écrit ça dites le moi seigneur.)(Magical :Dsl mais je crois bien que c toi.)(Luna :Oh mon dieu la honte.)(Magical :C'est pas de ta faute si «Crazy » a pas autant d'expérience que toi.relax, t'as qu'a te fermer les yeux.) Il l PÉUÉYTA SICEMENT KKKKKKKK (Magical :Tous compte fait ouvres les.) Il la pénétra doucement pour ne pas la faire souffrir (Luna :Pauvre tite! Ça parait que lui y pense qu'il est le premier du monde à perdre sa virginité.) Il suivait ses mouvements à la perfection (Magical :Ouais selon lui.) Il finit par se décider à faire quelques mouvement aléatoires (Crazy : Yétait temps!!!) et bien que sa volonté lui disait d'embrasser Lory sur la bouche il ne réussisait qu'ailleurs.Mais Lory jouissait tellement fort que bientôt tout le dortoir c'était ramassé autour de la chambre de Harry et s'imaginait à la place de l'une ou l'autre des personnes qui semblaient vivre un sacré moment de bonheur.(Luna :Harry!?!?!? Bonheur!?!?!? Ça rime crissement po ensemble.)On pouvait entendre la gang de moutons avoir des palpitations, ça frenchait la porte et les murs. On entendais des « BING BANG »qui résonnaient dans la chambre. Mais un bon moment donné, la porte céda sous les yeux étonnés de nos deux « tourtereaux ».(Magical :Vous trouvez pas que ca ressemble à la seine du train??? Luna, t'es vraiment une écrivaine nule!) (Fermes ta yeule! Je te rappelle que je suis pas la seule à écrire!) (Magical :Pour le moment.)(Luna :!!!)  
  
Ginny se lève de la gang de dérangés écroulés à terre et remarque Harry en califourchon par dessus Lory.  
  
Ginny :BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOU!!! * se sauve en brayant*  
  
Harry se lève, met sa doudoue autour de sa taille et va consoler la s?ur de son meilleur ami. Lory elle prend le t-shirt de Harry sur lequel était écrit en gros : « I'M THE HEROS OF THIS SITUATION » et l'enfile puis ramasse ses affaires et prend par la même occasion le boxer de son «petit ami». Par la suite elle sort en trombe frustrée d'avoir été dérangée pendant cette nuit si sublime.Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prend deux clous et son marteau (Luna :Hey oui! Même dans le monde des sorciers le clou et le marteau sont rois!)et cloua son trophée au mur et, à l'aide d'une canette de peinture à aérosol (Magical :là par contre je commence à me demander sérieusement ou elle peut trouver tout ça.)elle inscrit « 3pts » dessus et retourne se coucher l'air triomphant.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
n/a :Si ya des tites erreurs dans le texte, je vous rappelle deux choses : c la première fic que je publie 2-je corrige jamais vraiment mes erreurs  
  
Réponses aux review : (J'irai par 4 chemins.2 reviews.) MICI!!! Je vous rappelle que plus j'aurai de reviews, plus je vais essayer de me grouiller. Faudrait po oublier que la suite de la fic est dans le prochain chapitre hein!? Lol!  
  
Oh et désolé pour les reviews anonymes, j'avais po remarqué mon erreur et je voulais po que ça vous soit interdit de reviewer.!!! Milles excuses à tous les innocents coupable de mon innocence. 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Ok juste un p'tit commentaire de ma pare.je veux juste vous avertir que les prochain chapitre ben, l'humour est moins concentré que dans les chapitres précédants. C'est tout!  
  
***  
  
Ce matin, Joëlle Lory et Serena avaient une petite réunion :c'est qu'à toutes les fins de semaines, elles se rencontraient pour voir qui étaient en tête de la « course aux gars ». Comme vous pouvez vous en douter (luna :gnark, gnark, gnark!!!.)Serena avaient une une légère, minuscule, microscopique avance sur les deux autres. (Luna :Faudrait po trop les découragées kand même.)Cependant, elle n'avait plus l'air de vouloir participer au concours.  
  
Ser :Désolée les filles mais je vous fais ma révérence. J'ai eh.en fait j'ai plus envie de continuer.c po que c'était un concours débile mais.(Luna :Correction :C'ÉTAIT UN CONCOURS DÉBILE!)  
  
Lo :KOI!?!? Comment ça? C'est vraiment pas ton genre me semble de nous laisser tomber de meme. NON! MON AMIE A PASLE DROIT D'ÊTRE UNE LACHEUSE!!!  
  
Jo :Ouin, c vrai. Lory, regarde si elle fait de al fièvre, c'est un état d'urgence!  
  
Lo :Comment on fait co?  
  
Jo :Ah tasses toi donc espèce de *crétinoïde incompétente!  
  
Joëlle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire. La réaction de Serena n'était vraiment pas normale et quand elle avait demandé à Lory de prendre sa température, elle ne la niaisait pas elle était sérieuse!  
  
Jo :Merde Serena raconte, qui est le maniaque qui t'as fait changer d'idée???  
  
Ser :Ok mais c'est sans commentaires.  
  
Flash BLACK  
  
(Luna :La fin de bout de chapitre est sensé être incompréhensible ok? Si vous comprenez po trop c normal. C sensé être co qui est drole.meme si je sais que ca lest meme po tk.C juste pour montrer la débilité des auteurs qui expliquent terriblement mal pi qui arrivent à des conclusions que les persos comprennent mais c bizarre, nous on les comprend po.)  
  
n/a : « »= pensées.  
  
« J'EN AIE MARRE! J'ai tout fait pour le mettre de mon bord mais il ne veut vraiment rien entendre! Mais qu'est-ce que j'aie qui cloche??? Non, c'est lui qui est fou.Je suis irrésistible.(Luna :Mets en po trop ma chère.) J'ai carrément tout essayer! Je suis allée jusqu'à étudier! J'ai des notes au dessus de la moyenne! (Luna :Dans la vraie vie, mes notes sont TRES au dessus de la moyenne et j'ai pas à étudier pour ca..)Je sens que je vais piquer une CrIsE!!!! (Luna :eh.Je crois que t,en fait déjà une ma poulette.) Tous les sacrifices que j'ai pu faire pour en arriver là mais C FINI! Sirius Black je vous déclare la guerre! Mon amour pour vous est tout à fait anéantie! (Luna :Ah bon! Moi complètement folle dingue de Sirius Black!? Mais où allez vous donc chercher ça voyons.lol) Pour dire vrai g carrément aucune idée de ce que je vais faire mais eh.g un brin d'idée qui est en train de germer la dedans. »  
  
***Au cours de potion***  
  
(Rogue est pas là qu'elle coïncidence!.)  
  
Sirius :J'ai le terrible désagrément de vous apprendre que votre professeur Snape ne peux être présent aujourd'hui. Je me suis donc proposer pour donner son cours. (Magical :Non en fait, Dumbledor l'a menacer de lui couper le gaz propane s'il disait non.) Alors voici le plan eh.alors nous allons fabriquer un potion de hein.!? MAIS PUTIN QU'EST-CE QUE CE FOUTU CONNARD A BIEN PU ÉCRIRE SUR CE BOUT PAR-CHARMIN? (Luna :Pour ceux qui s'en sont pas rendu compte, charmin c une marque de papier de toilette.)*Regard abasourdi de la classe* Ah oui tiens donc.alors vous me fabriquerez une potion de divagation. C'est écrit que « attention, cette potion est terriblement compliquer à fabriquée mais on s'en moque ils se pratiqueront, faites gaffe, n'oubliez pas de gueuler après Neville et de faire chier le trio Potter et cie. » Ah puis tant pis ce papier ne me sert carrément à rien.bon Neville t un triple idiot et vous trois eh.faites comme si je venais de vous engueuler ok!? Bon alors, prenez garde car cette potion est faite avec des ingrédients très puissants, il suffirait d'un poil d'Acromantula de trop pour transformer votre potion en potion de dégueulasserie qui rend quiconque s'en mettant sur la peau d'une laideur immonde. « Merci de me l'avoir dit, maintenant prépares toi à perdre la fasse maudit tarla! » Il approcha sa baguette du tableau et la recette de la fameuse potion aparue. *Neville voit la démarche à suivre et quand il se end compte qu'il y a plus de 3 étapes à suivre il tombe sans connaissance, la tête dans son chaudron*  
  
Ser :La la la la la ..mmmm et 1 et 2 et 3 et oups!!! « DiTeS mOi PaS qUe Je ViEnS De ReNvErsSeR lE CoNtEnU De Ma FiOlE dAnS mOn ChAuDrOn!!! Y fAuDrAiT SuRtOuT pAs QuE quelqu'un s'En AppRoChE Et SaCrE lE CaMpS dEdAnS. »  
  
Sir :Montrez moi donc ça pour voir.  
  
Ser :Vous montrer quoi? Oups! Désolée.*petit sourire sadique.*  
  
Sirius commençait à avoir des pustules et des furoncles un peu partout. C'était désastreux!  
  
Sirius :Oh alors là toit u as fait ça exprès!!!  
  
Sirius désigna ses feuilles de classe à Hermione pour qu'elle le remplace et lui prit vite la direction de l'infirmerie, mais juste avant de sortir il lança à Serena :  
  
Sir :CE SOIR 21 :00 RETENUE!!!!  
  
Ser :Merde !!! « attendez que je lui mettes la main au collet à celui la!!!!!  
  
*Le soir même*  
  
(En passant, comme par hasard, notre Siri national est guéri.)  
  
Sirius Black vous allez me le payer! Attendez de me voir, vous allez craquer.  
  
Effectivement, Serena s'était habillée autrement à d'habitude. (luna :ok, là je sais que ya une charmante auteure ki va croire ke je lui aie piqué son id mais bon.G RIEN FAIT OK!?) Elle portait une jupe de cuir noir, très courte, et fendue sur le côté avec une chemise à manches trois quart, noire elle aussi et très décolleté. Elle avait aussi remonté ses cheveux en une superbe coiffure et elle avait aussi frisé quelques mèches. Elle s'était mis du eye liner sur les yeux ainsi que du mascara, elle avait retouché ses sourcils et mis du rouge à lèvres rouge sang. Avec ça il aurait une de ses têtes, la langue à terre, les yeux exorbités.comment il donnerait sa retenue avec ça.comment ne pas céder à cette beauté fatale ?.(luna :lol!)  
  
*Dans la grande salle*  
  
Sirius n'était pas idiot seulement, il avait eu une idée assez semblable à celle de Serena.Disons seulement qu'il portait une chemise bleu marine qu'il avait laissée entièrement détachée, un pantalon dans le genre rapace et il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogans. (luna :Suppu je sais pas si tu lis ma fic mais les cheveux c pour toi je sais que tas un faible pour les hommes en catogan lol! Disons que c'est un petit cadeau) (Magical : Pfff! Un peu plus et tu lui donnais une coupe Longueuil!) (Luna : C'est koi ton problème!? C'est très beau les cheveux en catogans et Sirius à trop de goût pour se faire une coupe Longueuil franchement! Il est trop parfait.! ) (Magical :Seigneur vas te faire soigner!) En tous cas, c'était une soirée qui promettait.  
  
Serena entra dans la pièce et lança un regard séducteur à Sirius mais elle se rendit vite compte que celui-ci avait usé de la même tac tic qu'elle.   
  
Sirius :Assieds toi là et reprends ta potion s'il te plait. « Oh la politesse! .» Et si tu as de la difficulté, tu n'as qu'à demander, je suis là.  
  
Ser :Pas de problème mon beau. (Magical : Merlin, la honte!!!)  
  
Serena pouvait tres bien faire sa potion seule et sans problème mais elle voulait le faire baver encore un peu plus.  
  
Ser :Sirius, pourrais-tu venir ici stp, j'ai quelques petits problèmes.  
  
Sirius s'avamça d'une manière provocante vers Serena, il s'assit au pupitre à côté d'elle et d'une manière « tout à fait involontaire »,il s'arrangea pour se frôler sur elle ce qui eu pour effet de la faire frissonner au plus haut point.  
  
Sir :Oui qu'y a-t-il?  
  
Ser :Bon, voilà; c'est que je viens de me faire les ongles (Luna :Je ne surprendrai personne en vous disant qu'ils étaient peint en noir.) et je ne voudrais pas les ruinés en arrachant ses ailes de coléoptaire.alors je me demandais si peut-être par hasard vous auriez du temps à me consacrer pour me donner disons un léger coup de main.  
  
Sirius :Mais avec plaisir.  
  
Il se mis à la tâche tout en se rapprochant toujours de plus en plus d'elle.  
  
Sirius :Oh non, quel dommage, la retenue est déjà terminée. Vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs. Et si vous savez lire entre les lignes et si j'ai bien su voir ce que vous essayez d'insinuer, vous connaissez le défi qui est lancé n'est-ce pas?  
  
Ser :oh que oui et vous craquerez le premier je vous en conjure.  
  
Sir : Les jeunes filles craquent toujours pour les hommes plus vieux c'est bien connu alors je m'excuse mais j'ai beaucoup d'avance.  
  
Ser :C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
  
***fin de flash BLACK ***  
  
Jo :Alors c'est ça! Ouin.j'avoue que j'aurais fait la même chose avec Rem.enfin, si j'avais été à ta place.  
  
Lo :Bon alors je n'aie plus aucunes chances c'est ça.  
  
Jo & Ser : HEIN?  
  
Lo :Òh.c'est que moi aussi j'ai un ?il sur Sirius depuis.eh.bien .  
  
Ser : Ah oui depuis ça lol!  
  
Lo :Ouais.  
  
Ser :En passant tu fais comment pour aimer un loup-garou madame suicidaire!?  
  
Jo :M'en parle pas c'est encore mieux! Un loup-garou.IL EST UNIQUE!!!!.Quand j'ai appris ça g fondue comme une glace déjà molle de chez mc donald qu'on laisse devant le pare brise de l,auto.  
  
Ser :Ouin.belle métaphore.(Luna :bizarre bizarre.) En tous cas Joëlle, tu vas peut-être te demander ou je suis aller chercher ça mais.j'aurais peut- être une idée pour toi et Rem.  
  
Fin du chapitre! ! !  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bon moi je peux pas donner de date précise pour le 4 eme chapitre mais je peux vous dire qu'il est tres tres court.vraiment court hein!  
  
Et puis j'ai mis ce commentaire la aussi dans ma bio mais mon ordi est débranché par ma salope de mère.alors puisqu'elle est sortie j en aie profité pour le rebrancher en catimini... c'est pour ça que vous avez mon 3eme chapitre.si non, toute mon histoire est sur papier il ne me reste qu'à recopier et c'est fini.Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est finie au juste.j'ai écrit ça durant une semaine d'examens au lieu d'étudier et je ne sais par quel miracle mais j'ai coulé aucun exam, j'ai même eu de très bons résultats lol.Bon je vous laisse. Bye!  
  
Luna  
  
expression utilisée par ma mère si dévouée.(ouach!!! Yurk! BEURKKKK!) 


	4. chapitre 4

Oye N/a Je vous rappelles :MINI CHAPITRE!  
  
MERCI.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Ser :Écoutes Joëlle, l'autre jour j'aie entendu miss préfète en chef pi sa gang de laiderons parler de « leur beaux souvenirs ».à un moment donné, y se sont mis à parler d'une potion nommée, polynectar. Tu sais ce que c'est?  
  
Jo :Oui bien sur tout le monde le sait!.n'est-ce pas???.  
  
Lo :Eh.pas du tout..C'est koi hein?  
  
Ser & Jo :C'est.!  
  
Ser :Ta yeule c'est moi qui raconte! Bon, alors, c'est une potion qui fait que tu peux prendre l'apparence de qui tu veux en moins de 2 mois.  
  
Lo :KOI 2 MOIS! C BEN CON COMME POTION! Ki est assez débile pour fabriquer ça.  
  
Ser & Jo :.  
  
Ser :Bon.tu sais que Rémus à un ?il sur moi seulement moi je ne l'aime pas. l Jo :KOI! NON JE LE SAVAIS PAS MA CHÈRE ET TU M'EN APPREND DES BELLES CE MATIN!  
  
Ser :Oh ça va.bon alors comme je disais, moi je l'aime pas même que je dirais pas du tout! Alors j'ai pensé que..que tu pourrais te métamorphoser en moi.Alors t'as le chois : Sois on fait cette fichue potion ou moi et Lory on te métamorphose un soir toute les deux. Ensuite c facile tu t'arranges pour coucher avec lui c tout. Quand il saura que c'est toi qui a couché avec toi il sera à tes pieds! Enfin je crois.  
  
Jo :Comment t'as pu penser à ça en si peu de temps???  
  
Ser :Pense tu que je le sais moi!?!? Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est k'on a l'air de 3 vraies cloches, on est terriblement pas dans notre état normal. Alors reprenons nos esprits et Lory, je.  
  
Lo :Ça va, pas besoin de me faire un dessin j'ai compris.Mon défi est à l'eau.mais je compte bien me reprendre avec un défi super méga giga cool que les votre! (Luna :Eh.dsl mais tu vivras po assez longtemps ma poule.)  
  
Ser :Mon ?il, le mien c le best! Oh et Joe, donnes moi ta réponse au plus vite pour le deux mois ou deux heures.  
  
Jo :T'auras po à attendre longtemps c trop facile ; 2 mois c'est bien que trop long alors je préfères me grouiller alors compte po sur moi pour avaler ton truc et je préfère de loin consacrer une de mes soirées où j'aurais pas trop de travail pour faire co. En plus, cette potion pourrait très bien de tuer à la place si faite par vous deux alors.moi je prend aucune chance je suis pas folle!  
  
Ser& Lory :..  
  
Jo :KOI!?  
  
Lo :Rien.  
  
Jo :Je voudrais pas être discourtoise mais je meure de faim fak je vous laisse. Bye A +!  
  
Ser : Hey attends! Je viens de me rendre compte que moi aussi j'ai faim!  
  
Jo : DIS MOI TU PERMETS QUE JE T'OUVRES LE CRÂNE!?  
  
Lo :AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! T'ES FOLLE! POURQUOI JE TE LAISSERAIS M'OUVRIR LE CRÂNE ESPÈCE DE CANIBALE!  
  
Jo :Pour être certaine que ya quelques chose dedans nounoune!!!  
  
Lo :Oui ya quelque chose et je suis pas nounoune!  
  
Jo :Si tu l'es!  
  
Lo :Même po vrai!  
  
Jo :Si!  
  
Lo :NON!  
  
Jo :Oui!  
  
Lo :Non!  
  
Ser : AH VOS YEULES!!!  
  
Jo :Mais tu viens pas bouffer avec nous?  
  
Ser : Non j'ai mieux à faire. Bye je scramme!  
  
Jo& Lo : Bye!  
  
Fin!  
  
Je vous l'avais dit que c'était po long!  
  
Reviews!!!  
  
Bon moi je me lance dans mon chapitre 5! (Il est beaucoup plus chaud que le 3 et le 4.lol)  
  
Luna 


	5. chapitre5

N/a :Eh..finalement j'ai rien à dire.vous pouvez disposer.  
  
(réponses aux reviews à la fin.)  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
*** Dans la salle de réunion ***  
  
Ser :Bon alors, qu'avez-vous apporté chère collègue???  
  
Lo :Bien eh.attendez que je vois.bon alors j'ai apporté des pinces à cheveux et à épiler.des bob épines, du gel et du fixatif, et eh.bien j'ai apporté toutes sortes de robes là.c'est tout.  
  
Ser :C'est bien beau tout ça MAIS TU OUBLIES QUE JE PORTES JAMAIS DE ROBES! TU AURAIS PU T'EN RAPPELER POUFFIASSE!  
  
Lory :C'est un détail important c'est vrai.j'aurais du y penser.  
  
Ser :Ouai ben une chance que j'aie prévus le coup; j'ai apporté mes propres vêtements.  
  
Jo : Ouai mais c'est pas tout! Comment je vais faire pour l'aborder???  
  
Ser :.Eh.j'y avais po pensé à ça.  
  
Lo :Voyons vas-y classique. C'est pas du tout compliqué c'est la base, je te le dis c'est du gâteau ma poule!  
  
Ser :Ouin ben ta yeule pi accouches qu'on baptise!  
  
Lo : Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est de te promener comme une conne durant des heures dans les corridors jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dessus un bon moment donné par hasard pi là tu trébuches pi tu lui tombes dans les bras. Ensuite tu lui fais tes tits yeux de biche, tu le transperces du regard et tu plonges! C'est tout ma cocotte c'est à toi de jouer maintenant, moi je t'ai donné la théorie, y te reste qu'à la mettre en application.  
  
Jo : WOW! J'en reviens pas comment quand ça vous prend vous pouvez penser vite.  
  
Ser :Peut-être qu'on est juste moins cruches que ce que disent les rumeurs.Bon alors on commence notre ?uvre Picasotte???  
  
Lo :Ta yeule connasse.  
  
Ser :Toi même! Bon mets la table là, les pinces là, le miroir là..Maintenant Joëlle, assied toi, relaxe et laisse toi faire.  
  
Lo :Oh que c'est excitant!!!!  
  
Ser & Joe : Eh.ok..  
  
Que de talents furent découverts durant cette soirée mais que de cris lâchés aussi du genre : « Aïe laissez moi salopes! » ou bien «Avez-vous fini t*********!?!? Je sens même plus ma tête avec tout ça! »  
  
Ser :Bon ok.là je devrais t'euthanasier pour...  
  
Jo : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Lo :Euh. on dit anesthésier  
  
Ser :Eh oui bon d'accord.Alors je devrais t'anesthésier pour la prochaine étape mais je sais pas comment faire.alors essais de penser à des endroits joyeux.Lory prête?  
  
Lo :Prête.  
  
Ser :3.2.1 GO!  
  
Jo : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! À L'AIDE! AU SECOURS ! .  
  
Ser :Bon, l'autre avant qu'elle se sauve! GO!  
  
Jo :AAAAHHHHHHHHH! LÂCHEZ MOI AU SECOURS JE MEURE!!! VOUS ÈTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADES! ME PERCER LES OREILLES! QUELLE IDÉE SADIQUE! POURQUOI PAS ME PERCErR LE NEZ TANT QU'À Y ÊTRE!  
  
Ser :Eh.justement, on y arrive.  
  
Jo : Koi!? Vous allez me percer le nez !? Désolée mais moi je me casse!  
  
Ser :Non, non, non, non, non, toi tu vas rester assise ici! Tu imagines si tu sortais dehors avec cette tête!? T'as l'air d'un clown qui s'est fait écraser la face par une bétonnière! Tu le charmeras vraiment po de même.  
  
Jo :Ok ouais, ouais, ouais mais vous auriez quand même pu me prévenir avant!!!  
  
Lo :Tu le savais pourtant que Serena avait les oreilles, le nez et la langue percés!  
  
Jo :Oui mais j'aurais jamais pensé que la transfo irait aussi loin!  
  
Lo :Par contre la langue on te la fera pas. Je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire.  
  
Jo :D'accord, merci de votre compassion.  
  
Ser :Bon t'es prête?  
  
Jo : Eh.on va dire!?  
  
Lo :Ok, à la une, à la deux, à la trois.shu po capable!  
  
Ser :Voyons c'est quoi ton problème???  
  
Lo :J'ai peur du sang!  
  
Ser :Ben ta ben percé ses oreilles!  
  
Lo : Correction, je t'aie assisté j'ai pas percé.  
  
Ser :Bon merde laisse moi faire.  
  
Jo :AHHHHHHHHHH! CA BRULE CA CHAUFFE CA PINCE CA FAIT MAL!!!!  
  
Ser :Pas obligé de me faire un dessin je sais ce que ca fait calme tes nerfs. Tiens Lory, tu peux au moins lui mettre les anneaux pi la tige???  
  
Lo : Eh.  
  
Ser :Seigneur! T'es vraiment peureuse! Je comprends toujours pas comment t'as fait pour aller à Gryffondor.  
  
Lo :Moi non plus pi on s'en sacre.  
  
Ser :Ouais, bon, FINI!  
  
Lo :Il manque les habits innocente!  
  
Ser :Ouai mais ça lui va si bien qu'a l'aurait pu laisser faire pour le reste!  
  
Lo :Eh...ok.  
  
Ser :Tiens Joëlle, vas mettre ça. On verra bien mon ?uvre après tu vas voir, Aphrodite en personne!  
  
Lo :Tu veux dire la reine des ténèbres oui! Ton style est bien trop.trop.noir merde!  
  
Ser :Ça te fait peur aussi le mot gothique p'tite chiante?  
  
Lo :Mais non..  
  
*** À la fin de la soirée ***  
  
Lo :Tiens, regardes toi dans le miroir!  
  
Jo : AHHHH! C PAS MOI CET HORREUR!  
  
Ser :.!!!  
  
Jo :Oups, désolée Ser, je suis juste pas habituée de me voir de même.mais.au fond c'est très beau je t'assure. Et puis c'est quoi.T'AS ENLEVÉ MES MÈCHES T*******!!!  
  
Ser :Ouais ben j'avais pas le choix! J'en aie pas de mèches vertes moi! J'ai pas envie de me déguiser en sapin de Noël!   
  
Jo :Tu sais que t'es conne quand tu veux!  
  
Ser :Oui et pas juste quand je veux.  
  
Lo :Bon alors petite description de notre séductrice en herbe???  
  
Ser : Ouais, ouais vas y lances toé.  
  
Lo :Ah c quoi ton problème t ben po de bonne humeur!  
  
Ser :CETTE CONNASSE VIENS DE ME PIQUER MON STYLE MERDE!!!  
  
Lo :Ah c'est juste ça! Ok tout va bien, je croyais ke tu faisais une crise.(Luna :Vous comprendrez peut-être à la fin si vous vous souvenez de ce petit détail pas si important.) Alors, notre mannequin parade en ce moment avec un chandail noir à grand décolleté, lacé style médiéval avec de grandes manches évasées, un pantalon de cuir noir, fendus à la hauteur des genoux, une paire de bottes plate-forme elles aussi noire, le tout est agrémenté d'un collier de perles argentées, sans oublier les percings et ses cheveux remontés en une superbe coiffure. On lui a aussi ajouté le meilleur ami de Serena, il s'agit de son fidèle vernis noir, et on lui a prêté une cape toute neuve acheté la semaine dernière à pré-au-lard.  
  
Ser :C'est ça maintenant ajoute qu'elle est parfaite vas-y.  
  
Lo :Oh Merlin..En passant Joe, pour les percings, si tu mets jamais rien dedans, ils vont se refermés assez vite.  
  
Jo :J'ai assez souffert merci je crois que je vais les garder si vous n 'y voyez aucun inconvénients.  
  
Ser :Oh non aucun..Vraiment fais comme tu veux.  
  
Lo :Bon vas-y la tombeuse! Fais pas attention à elle, elle est jalouse PARCE QUE SON LOOK TE VAS MIEUX À TOI ! Tu vas voir, il va te baiser les pieds quand il va te voir arriver!  
  
Ser :LA COMPATION RÈGNE!  
  
Jo :Bon alors je tente ma chance. Merci les filles! Je vous ferai un compte rendu de ma nuit dès demain!  
  
Ser :C'est ça la, bonne nuit DORS BIEN!  
  
Jo :C'est ça (lol)!  
  
(.)  
  
*** Dans les corridors ***  
  
«Merlin où est-il! Il veut vraiment jouer à cache-cache avec moi ou quoi??? » Joëlle se promenait près de la salle de D.C.F.M. puisque d'après ses (Magical :Très brillantes) déductions, les appartements de Rémus devraient se trouver dans les environs.  
  
« Merde ça fait 17 fois que je passes devant ce MAGNIFIQUE tableau de loup..Mais oui! » Grâce à sa (Magical :Très brillante) logique (Magical :Mais surtout grâce la la grande stupidité et « subtilité » du directeur.) elle venait de trouver que le tableau représentant le loups n'était rien d'autre que le passage menant à la chambre de Mumusounetchéri. (Luna :Félicitations le «Suzy ».) Tout à coup, elle entend des bruits de pas et des voix. Elle reconnaît très vite la voix de son magnifique (Magical :ET SI SEXY!) prof de D.C.F.M. et celle de son stupide et laideron d'assistant. (Luna :ATTENDS TOI JE VAIS TE TORDRE LE COU!) (Magical :C'est ça, essais pour voir.Catch me if you can.et pour les ignards et incultes qui ne l'avaient pas encore compris, c'est Black le laideron de service. )Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils allaient passer le coin du couloir, elle se précipita et (Magical :Ce que personne n'aurait pu prévoir.)tomba sur le magnifique loup-garou. Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux au sol, Joëlle sur Rémus.  
  
Jo :Oh désolée professeur, je peux parfois être si maladroite.  
  
Rem :Mais vous êtes entièrement pardonnée.  
  
Sir :Mon dieu Rémus! Et Que fais-tu là Serena, tu devrais dormir à cet heure ma chérie.et.et relèves toi tout de suite! .(Luna :AHAHAHAH VENGENCE!!! Il faut pas oublier que mon Siriusounet d'amour chéri en sucre est sensé me draguer et la il drague mon clone!) (Magical :Pourquoi il devait venir tout gâcher ce crétin!?)  
  
Tout à coup, Sirius a une envie pressante.  
  
Sirius : Oups, j'ai tout à coup une envie pressante. Je crois que je vais y aller.  
  
Remus : HEIN!?!?!?T'as pas reçu une de ses supers vessies bioniques???  
  
Sirius :Ben y faut croire que non.Ça doit être pour ca que Noël dernier ma mère m'a acheté des Good nights . Je me demandais à koi ça servait.  
  
Conscience :Crois moi, t'en a pas besoin.  
  
Sir :Ah bon.  
  
Rem :À qui tu parles?  
  
Sir :Personne.Bon je.je.  
  
Remus :Tu t'en vas dépuceler les chiottes on a compris. Salut ! Dis tu veux venir « visiter » mes appartements?  
  
Sir * au fond du couloir* :Non merci je les connais aussi bien que le fond de ma poche.  
  
Rem :C'est même pas à toi que je parle! Et tu sais même pas kess kia dans ta poche!  
  
Sir :Je sais! C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je la connaissais comme le fond de ma poche!  
  
Rem :Alors?  
  
Jo :J'avoue que ça pourrait être très intéressant.  
  
Joëlle se retourne et se dirige d'un pas très décidé vers le tableau et se met à taper du pied.  
  
Rem :Comment as-tu.?  
  
Jo :Trop évident c'est tout.  
  
Rem :Tu me surprendras toujours  
  
Jo :Alors cette porte, tu l'ouvres?  
  
Rem * perdu dans ses pensées* : Ahh.Serena est belle..  
  
« Non mais sérieux elle fait exprès??? » (Luna :OUIIIIII!!!!! NANAN!)  
  
Rémus ouvrit le passage et tous deux pénétrèrent dans la pièce. C'était magnifique, enfin, comparé à leur dortoirs.Rémus pris Joëlle par le bras et la plaqua contre lui et se mis à l'embrasser avec une fougue à tout casser. Joëlle fut au début très surprise que Rémus s'y soit pris de cette manière mais il avait l'air très décidé et puisqu'il en était d'autant pour elle, elle répondit au baiser très rapidement. Le reste ne tarda pas à venir.Rémus pris Joëlle dans ses bras, la souleva du sol, la posa sur le lit et commença à la déshabillée tout en continuant le baiser. Joëlle s'arrêta net et lui fit un large sourire qui voulait tout dire..C'est à ce moment qu'il se décida à la pénétrée mais son instinct de loup lui fit faire la chose plutôt.brusquement.Joëlle ne put retenir un cri de douleur mais Rémus lui fit vite oublier par ses exploits incroyable...(Luna :Je sais, je suis nulle pour écrire ce genre de scene mais c'est pas ma faute p****. J'adore en lire mais quand j'arrive pour en écrire je sais pas ça bloque. Tk je m'excuse pour ceux qui sont déçus.j'essairai de me reprendre avec Siri.lui y peut po le faire mal de toute façon alors j'aurai pas le choix.)Joëlle fini par s'arrêtée, le front tout en sueur.  
  
Jo :Rémus je.. Je ne suis pas qui tu crois.  
  
Rem :AHHHHHHHHHHH! Tu es la fille de Voldemort!  
  
Jo : Mais non imbécile, c'est que.que.enfin, je ne suis pas Serena.  
  
Rem :C'est ce que je disais! Tu es la fille de Voldemort!  
  
Jo :Ah tais toi à la fin! Je suis.je suis Joëlle.excuse moi je vou.  
  
Rem :Quoi Joëlle!!! WOUA QUELLE CHANCE!  
  
Jo :hein.???!!!???  
  
Rem :ET MOI QUI ÉTAIT SUR QUE JE N'AVAIS AUCUNE CHANCE AVEC TOI! Tu es si brillante! Je croyais que l'idée de sortir avec ton professeur t'aurais tout de suite sorti de la tête! Mais pourquoi t'es-tu déguiser en Serena?  
  
Jo :Mais voyons c'est simple! Tu as un ?il sur elle s'en est évident! Alors puisque je leur aie avoué mon amour pour toi.et bien elles m'ont métamorphoser mais dès demain je redeviendrai comme avant.  
  
Rem :Heureusement! Serena elle elle est trop.trop.  
  
Jo & Rem :NOIRE!.  
  
Jo :On le sait.Mais elle est indomptable merde.  
  
Rem :Et en fait je n'aie jamais eu un réel goût pour les filles comme Ser; c'est justement puisque je croyais que je n'avais pas de chances avec toi que.en tous cas.mais moi qui croyais que c'était sur Sirius que tu avais un ?il au début.  
  
Jo :NON MAIS T MALADE!!! JE LE HAIS COMME LA PESTE CE TYPE!  
  
Rem :D'accord alors tant mieux.! Bon et bien bonne nuit, dors bien pour le temps qu'il nous reste de sommeil...(Luna :Ah c ti pas chou?! Beurk moi ils m'écoeurent!!! Bon! NAN!!!)  
  
*** Le lendemain ***  
  
Jo :AHHH RÉMUS VITE RÉVEILLES TOI!!!  
  
Rem :...Hein quoi .laisse moi dormir salope.  
  
Jo : !!! LE CADRAN N'A PAS SONNÉ TU ES EN RETARD!!!  
  
Rem * tout paniqué *:QUOI PAS VRAI! AHHH! J'avais cours ce matin avec les poufsoufles!  
  
Jo :Ouin ben j'espère que t'as un assistant fiable parce que si non.  
  
Rem :eh.oui oui il est très fiable.très très très fiable même oui.eh.mais tu ne vas pas te rendre en cours comme ça!!!  
  
Jo :Oh non! Les filles ont du m'attendre tout ce temps là! Oh zut!(Luna :Hey oui grosse chiante tu nous à fait poireauter tout ce temps là! TU VAS SOUFFRIR!)  
  
Rem :KESS TU VAS FAIRE !? KESS TU VAS FAIRE!?!?!!?!?!?  
  
Jo :(Magical :penses, penses, penses, penses!)J'ai trouvé!  
  
Rem :Quoi kess tu vas faire!? Jo :C'est simple! Je vais pas en cours!   
  
Rem :Mais tes amies vont s'inquièter et on va remarquer que tu n'es pas là!  
  
Jo :T'as qu'à leur raconter!  
  
Rem :Pas à partir d'hier soir quand même!?  
  
Jo :Merde t'es réveillé ou qu'a moitié???  
  
Rem :Eh.Bonne question.  
  
Joëlle se leva et se grouilla à sortir les vêtements de Rémus et à lui enfilés rapido presto pendant que lui continuait à réfléchir sur son lit et elle dut le sortir de la chambre à coups de pied au derrière.  
  
Rémus se rendit à son cours tout en réfléchissant à la question posée par Joëlle et quand les élèves posaient des questions il restait là à se frotter le menton l'air songeur et Sirius dut se débrouiller seul durant tout le cours.(Luna :Moi je paris qu'en plus d'être loups garou, il est somnambule et qu'en plus de ça, le cours à du être bien plus intéressant que d'habitude!)  
  
Pendant que tout le monde vaguait à leurs occupations quasis inexistantes, Joëlle avait eu le temps de se refaire une beauté et se promenait gaiement et dans la joie la plus joyeuse dans les corridors. Tout à coup, la porte du grand hall s'ouvrit laissant passer un Harry tout en sueur qui courrait comme un malade en criant « À L'AIDE! AU SECOURS! AIDEZ MOI! » (Luna :Et moi qui croyais que c'était lui le héros dans cette histoire! Pfffff..)Joëlle se précipita vers lui pour lui demander ce qui se passait.  
  
*** Flash Back ***  
  
(Blood blood blood blood blood blood blood blood blood blood...lol )  
  
Lo :Allez viens Harry! Viens te baigner avec moi! Lalalalalala comme c'est agréable!  
  
Elle s'arrête de chanter et lance une boulette d'algue à Harry qui la reçoit en pleine figure. Harry, qui trouve ça bien drôle, entre dans le lac et entreprend LA GUERRE DES BOULETTES!.  
  
Lo :Ah! Arrêtes ça! J'En aie plein la gueule!  
  
Elle se lève en riant comme un dégénérée et derrière elle se dresse un ÉNOOOOORME CALMAR GÉANT! Mais seule Harry le voit et le pointe en bégayant tandis que Lory rit de sa gueule et continue de lui emplir la gueule d'algues et de terre.  
  
*** Petite musique du film (during the chest game) ***  
  
Lory se retourne tranquillement, la face qui tremble en pissant dans son maillot.  
  
Lo :AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry prend ses jambes à son cou et Lory, elle, se fait bouffée toute crue par le calmar.  
  
Lo :Non Harry! Ne pars pas rev..*Le calmar lui arrache la tête d'un coup de dent*  
  
*** Fin du flash back ***  
  
Jo :AH ENFOIRÉ! TU L'AS LAISSÉ CREVÉE P*****!!! ATTENDS TOI JE VAIS TE FAIRE TA FÊTE!!!  
  
Joëlle, sous la pression de la rage, se jeta sur Harry et se mis à l'étrangler comme une sauvage.  
  
Harry :ARRRG.LÂCHES MOI! J'ÉTOUFFES!  
  
*Serena arrive*  
  
Ser :LÂCHES LE! TU VOIS PAS QU'IL A VIRÉ AU MAUVE FONCÉ! QUAND TU VAS LE LAISSER Y VA ÊTRE BLANC ET MORT! (Luna :Houlala quelle grosse perte!)Dégage! Ça va Harry?  
  
Harry :À part la tranché qui est à moitié démolie.hem.je vais bien.  
  
Et il tombe raide mort sur le sol. Mais Pompom va le sauvé ne vous inquiètez pas! Elle peut sortir n'importe qui de la mort, elle l'a déjà fait trois fait 3 fois avec elle et 15 fois avec Dumbledore.  
  
*** à l'infirmerie ***  
  
Pompom donne une super potion dégueulasse et full douloureuse à Harry mais y faut attendre au moins une semaine avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de là. Pendant ce temps Draco avait entendu parler de la « mort » de Harry mai ssil y avait un truc qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. C'est que depuis la première année de notre héros, il était follement amoureux d'Harry. Il se promène donc dans les couloirs, en larmes et se dirige vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit près du lit de son amour et pleure et pleure et pleure et bon.Il rapprocha tranquillement son visage de celui de Harry et au moment ou il allait l'embrasser.  
  
Ser :AHHHHHHH !!!! J' AI COUCHÉ AVEC UN GAY!!!!! AHHHHHHHH! (Luna : Et moi qui croyais que ça lui arrivait tout le temps à beauxbâtons!.) Elle se met à gerber partout et Pompofraiche la couche sur un lit.  
  
*** Plus tard . ***  
  
Sirius passait (Luna :Qu'elle coincidence.) par le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, il entend des pleures et entre. Il voit Joëlle en train de consoler Serena mais il ne sait pas pourquoi elle pleure, en fait, il ne voit même pas son visage. Joëlle remarque la présence de Sirius, donne deux trois bonne tites claques dans le dos de son amie et part. (Magical :Moi au moins je suis fine! Je lui laisse une chance! ) Sirius se demandait bien pourquoi Serena pleurait.  
  
Sirius :Je me demande pourquoi tu pleures.  
  
Serena arrête de pleurer en entendant la voix de Sirius mais on entend encore un idiot qui pleure et personne sauf les mur sait qui c'est. Sirius écarta le rideau qui séparait le lit de Serena de celui de Harry et voit Draco qui pleure comme un mongol, la tête couchée sur le ventre gelé de son amour.  
  
Sir :Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Tu vois pas que t'es de trop!? ET DÉGAGES DE SUR MON FILLEUL! !!!  
  
Draco part et braille encore plus fort qu'avant. Sirius est enfin seul avec Serena.  
  
Sirius :Allez dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, en tant que prof je me dois d'écouter mes élèves. (Luna :Ouais.c'est ce que dise tous les profs.ILS SONT PAS DES PSY PUTIN! J'AI DÉJÀ VU UN PSY SÉRIEUX EN 6EME ANNÉE ET ÇA A ÉTÉ L'ENFER! UN PEU PLUS ET ELLE ME DEMANDAIT LE NUMÉRO DE CARTE DE CRÉDIT DE MA MÈRE !!!)  
  
Ser :C'est que je viens d'apprendre qui sont mes parents.  
  
Sir :Oh alors tu pleures de joie!  
  
Ser :Mais non maudit tarla! J'ai appris que ma mère avait été tué et que mon père était un mangemort!  
  
Sir :AH UN MANGEMORT! Oh Merlin, je comprend ta peine.  
  
Ser :Crif c'est ma mère qui me fait pleurer imbécile! Le fait que mon père soit un mangemort m'est tout à fait indifférent! (Luna :Non en fait c'est gratifiant.)  
  
Sirius :Tu as appris autres chose?  
  
Ser :Oui. Mon parrain serait Lucius Malfoy et sa femme ma tante par la même occasion mais ça ne me fait absolument rien, j'ai même plutôt hâte de les voir ils devraient venir prochainement!  
  
Sir :QUOI!? IL VA VENIR BIENTÔT! LUCIUS MALFOY! AHHHHH!!!!!*se met à courir partout en criant comme une fille et en s'arrachant les cheveux de sur la tête comme quand Marge apprend à Homer qu'elle est enceinte (dans les simpsons.)*  
  
Ser: Arrêtes ça! Tu me fais peur! Tu me fais penser à une poule sans tête!  
  
Sirius :C'est que, pour moi, c'est presque, si non pire que la visite de Voldemort! Tu comprends? Ils étaient mes pires ennemis au collège étant jeunes, après Severus bien sur mais lui c'était pas la même chose. Il faut que je partes, j'ai une grosse journée demain.  
  
Ser :Attends!  
  
Sirius :Quoi?  
  
Ser :Tu sais Sirius, si je t'aie lancé ce défi c'est parce que.oh et puis te voir tout les jours.ça m'est insupportable.de savoir que si tu fais toutes ses choses c'est seulement pour le défi.alors que moi.AH CE STUPIDE DÉFI!.Ça ne marchera jamais.tu es bien trop fort pour moi.  
  
Sirius :De quoi tu parles?  
  
Ser :C'est que depuis la première fois, la première journée, la première seconde où j'ai posé mon ?il sur toi.je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me tue de te voir.surtout depuis que tu me dragues pour ce ARRRG!!!  
  
Sirius :Eh ok c'est bon calme toi.  
  
Ser :Pourquoi je me calmerais? Tu étais ma raison de vivre! (Luna :Ouin, on peux dire ça de même.) et la je prends conscience que.ARRRG!!!  
  
Sirius :Je crois que tu as besoin de sommeil Serena. Bonne nuit, je reviendrai te voir lorsque tu seras moins fatiguée car en ce moment, je craint de me faire exploser la tête ou de me faire lancer un Doloris alors.  
  
Sirius se lève, regarde Serena quelques instants puis part.  
  
Fin de chapitre 5!  
  
Pour les autres chapitres, si j'ai plus de problèmes d 'ordi ça devrait aller plutôt vite.  
  
Réponses aux reviews!  
  
En fait je vais donner une seule et unique réponse aux reviews.  
  
tiphaine.ly : Snape, tu vas voir ce qu'il en est avec lui et c'est pas très beau.ça va rendre lulu malade en tous cas.TOUT CA DANS LE CHAPITRE 6! (en tout il y a 8 chapitre et pour Siri il faut attendre au dernier dsl.le dernier sérieux à la fin je trouve ça vraiment drôle alors LISEZ JUSQU'À LA FIN!)  
  
Pour tous les autres je vous dit :MICI! Comme d'habitude. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir comment vous trouvez ma fic! Et je suis d'autant plus contente de n'avoir reçu encore aucun review qui puisse me décourager 


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
La visite  
  
(Luna :Petit détail :Moi, j'ai décidé que Lucius bien qu'il eu recours à un mariage forcé, est très heureux avec sa femme bon!)  
  
Joëlle errait dans les corridors, ses pas résonant dans un rythme saccadé contre les murs gelés du château en cette fin d'automne. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné, elle remarqua une longue chevelure blonde. Un blond si pâle qu'on aurait pu le croire blanc. Elle aperçut ensuite la présence de son amie Serena qui avait sauté au cou de l'homme en question. Un homme? Avec cette perruque la! (luna :Comme on dit en bon québécois, " ça fesse dans l'dash! ") Juste à côté de l'homme, se tenait une femme. Elle était très jolie. Elle devait être la femme du travesti. Elle se rapprocha du trio dont la chevelure de Serena pouvait facilement se distinguer.  
  
Ser :Oh, Salut Joëlle. Je te présente mon parrain, Lucius Malfoy. Il est un mangemort très fidèle à ce qu'on m'a dit.  
  
Lucius se retourna vers Joëlle qui fut frappée de voir la couleur des yeux du parrain de son amie :un gris si parfait.il n'y avait pas 20 gris comme celui la.  
  
Jo :Vous êtes le père de Draco n'est ce pas. Un élève exemplaire. Serena à déjà eu l'occasion de le connaître sous toutes ses formes.  
  
Lucius :Ah oui? Eh bien voyez-vous ça! Le fils et la filleule!  
  
Ser :Ce n'était pas aussi sérieux! Et eh.j'ai d'autres préoccupations ces temps ci.  
  
Nar :Dommage, ça aurait formé un joli couple! Qu'en dites vous mon cher?  
  
Lucius :Certainement mais je ne la forcerai pas.Qui as-tu en tête?  
  
Nar :Chéri!.  
  
Lucius :Quoi?  
  
Nar :Si elle ne veut pas le dire, tu la laisses faire!  
  
Ser :Je crois que vous n'aimeriez pas la compagnie de celui qui hante mes pensées et rêves de toute façon et puis ce n'est pas encore sérieux car il ne m'a toujours pas répondu.  
  
Lucius : Mais encore.  
  
Ser :Ok.Il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi.En fait, c'est un des profs au collège.  
  
Nar :Pauvre chérie, tu n'as pas a être gênée, nous ne pouvons pas décider à ta place de toute façon.Et qui pourrait résister à une jolie fille comme toi. (Luna :Elle me fait penser à ma grand mère!)  
  
Lucius :Et c'est toi qui me disait de la laisser faire! Pfff.  
  
Nar :Écoutes, si tu réussi à l'aborder, tu pourrais l'inviter ainsi que ton amie par la même occasion au manoir durant les vacances de Noël!  
  
Jo :Vous permettez que j'intervienne?  
  
Lucius, Narcissia & Ser :.  
  
Jo :D'après moi, la meilleure solution serait : Vous ne devez même pas connaître ni même savoir le nom du " petit ami " de Ser.  
  
Lucius :Et pourquoi ça?  
  
Jo :Parce que, pour résumé, vous n'avez jamais été disons. très amis.  
  
Nar :On s'arrangera. Au gros pire, on le laissera dans sa chambre et les elfes iront le nourrir dans ses appartements privés.  
  
Jo :Vous avez vraiment plusieurs suites comme ça?  
  
Ser :Ils ont un MANOIR je te rappel. Alors, toi, ça te tente de venir? T'invitera Rem!  
  
Lucius :Rem! Rem dans le sens Remus Lupin!  
  
Ser :Ben oui, pis le mien, c'est pas dire mieux.  
  
Nar :Chéri.  
  
Lucius :Bon d'accord, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ton bonheur je crois. Toi et ta tante êtes de vraies manipulatrices!  
  
Ser & Jo :YOUPI!!! ON VA FAIRE LA FÊTE!!!  
  
Ser *Tout en faisant une petite danse hawaïenne*:ON VA SAUTÉ LA CASE BAS!  
  
Serena se fait regarder croche par les trois autres.  
  
Ser :Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?  
  
Jo :Tu es vraiment désespérante tu sais? Tu changeras vraiment jamais!  
  
Nar :Nous devons faire vite. Nous sommes pressés car ce soir nous avons une réunion avec quelques mangemorts et leur femme au bar l'étoile filante. Nous allons aller saluer une dernière personne avant de partir. Les deux adultes embrassèrent une dernière fois la jeune fille puis firent volte face et se dirigèrent vers les donjons.(Luna :J'écris tout ça en écoutant du Eminem : " Lose yourself ")Une fois rendus, ils entendirent un cri perçant provenant d'une sale de classe. Ils s'y rendirent donc. (Luna :Avec la toune y me font vraiment penser à deux agent secret ou un truc du genre.) Lucius ouvra la porte en grand et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : son ancien collègue était en train de faire herm.comment dire.il faisait des trucs pas très catholique en compagnie de " Miss Weasley number seven " (ouin 007 vous catchez? Espions? Ouai mais ya aussi 00 sexe.lol)Ah pis merde).  
  
Lucius :Oh mon dieu seigneur.Je ne me sent pas très bien.  
  
Nar :Viens chéri, partons d'ici!.  
  
Lucius :En tout cas Snape mon cher, vous dégradez, vous dégradez.Tout d'abord vous trahissez notre maître et maintenant.comme si ce n'était pas assez.ah je sens que je vais être malade!.  
  
Lucius passait des teintes vertes à blanches. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Il refermèrent donc la porte en un coup vent et repartirent vers la sortie du château. Et enfourchèrent leur balai pour retourner chez eux.  
  
Nar :Tu as une idée de qui pourrait être le petit ami de Serena?  
  
Lucius :Oui, et si c'est celui que je pense, je m'arrangerai bien pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir au collège!  
  
Nar : Lucius, il ne faudrait pas briser le c?ur de la petite!  
  
Lucius :Alors je m'en prendrai au loup garou.  
  
Nar :Ce n'aie pas dire mieux, la ce serait le c?ur de la meilleure amie de ta filleule que tu briserait et Ser perdrait toute sa confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
  
Lucius :Bon d'accord mais j'ai besoin de me défouler! Ça fait si longtemps de mon seigneur ne m'a pas appelé et donc, que je n'est pas utilisé la magie noire. Ça bouillonne dans ma tête et ça va exploser! Il faut que je tue quelqu'un, ou bien que je le blesse bien évidemment, n'importe qui! Un fantôme, un moldu, n'importe qui mais j'en peu plus!  
  
Nar :On trouvera bien ne t'en fait pas.  
  
Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, les élèves et les profs avaient commencé à organiser la fête de Noël. La grande salle commençait à ressembler en un chantier de construction moldu. Le 24 décembre approchait à grand pas et Sirius n'avait toujours pas répondue aux avances de Serena. Joëlle pour le moment n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : se décider sur la tenue qu'elle porterait au bal. Serena, elle, plus le départ approchait, plus elle déprimait à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait s'y rendre avec Sirius.Joe, à par de se demander ce qu'elle porterait le grand soir, passait le plus clair de son temps à prendre des " cours de rattrapages " avec Rémus. Comme si elle en avait besoin! Elle excellait en DCFM. Un bon soir, Serena décida d'aller se laver dans la chambre de bain des profs. (Magical :Harry, sortit du coma, lui avait donné l'emplacement et le mot de passe pour la remercier de l'avoir sauvé de mes griffes.) Elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude et recommença à se morfondre. Tout à coup, comme sorti de nul part, Sirius entra dans la pièce et fit sursauter Serena qui était sous la douche.  
  
Sirius :Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi? Vous avez votre salle de bain dans les dortoirs il me semble.  
  
Ser :Oui mais ici je suis plus tranquille.  
  
Sirius :Et tu viens souvent?  
  
Ser :Depuis que Harry m'a donné le mot de passe, oui.  
  
Sirius :Écoutes, je crois que j'aurais pas du partir comme ça l'autre jour, j'aurais du te laisser finir.  
  
Ser :Mais moi je n'aie plus rien à dire! "Elle se retourna en faisant sa petite tête de : " ta-raté-ta-chance-c'est-trop-tard "  
  
Sirius :Mais qu'est-ce que les gens diraient à nous voir ensemble. Tu y a pensé?  
  
Ser :Et toi t'a pas remarquer qu'il y en a des pires que toi?  
  
Sirius :Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
Ser :Que Ginny Weasley et le prof de potions se font des minouches gros taré!  
  
Sirius :Alors ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur?  
  
Ser :Non, mon oncle les aurait vu tout les deux en train de herm, herm.  
  
Sirius :Je ne sait plus quoi dire. Il est vrai que tu m'attire. mais je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi!  
  
Ser :Mais je m'en fou!  
  
Sirius :Bien pas moi.  
  
Ser :Severus lui y s'en fiche bien!  
  
Sirius :Mais lui il peut bien sortir avec n'importe qui, y risque de se faire tuer à tout les coins de rue! Une fois mort il aura tout oublier et ce que les gens pensaient de lui, à ce moment là, là ils n'auront plus aucune importance! Tu ne comprends pas que moi j'en aie encore un bout devant moi et que je ne supporterais pas de me faire rire au nez tout ce temps la.  
  
Ser :Mais les gens ne sont pas obligé de savoir! Et si on se fait discret, les gens ne devraient pas s'en rendre compte. Et puis on pourrait faire un essai.  
  
Sirius :Un essai?  
  
Ser :Bien oui, disons, on essai pour un mois. Et puis il n'y a pas que Rogue qui fait des trucs bizarres ces derniers temps.  
  
Sirius :Ah bon et qui d'autre?  
  
Ser :Remus et Joëlle.  
  
Sirius :Quoi? Rémus! Le Rémus que je connais depuis toujours ne ferait pas ça!  
  
Ser :Pour l'amour du ciel tu es vraiment dur à convaincre! Je t'aie donné tout mais arguments solides et tu cèdes toujours pas!  
  
Sirius :Bon ok. Tu m'as convaincu, je jette l'éponge. Mais un mois et pas plus. Si on s'entend bien on verra.  
  
Ser :Mais là tasse toi, il faut que je sortes.  
  
Sirius :Ça commence bien.  
  
Ser :Comment ça?  
  
Sirius :Et c'est toi qui veux qu'on sorte ensemble.  
  
Ser :MAIS JE SUIS PAS ENCORE PRÈTE POUR ME MONTRER À POIL DEVANT TOI PETIT VICIEUX!  
  
Sirius :D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris.  
  
Sirius alla se cacher derrière la porte et laissa Serena se changer. Elle enfila sa jaquette de soie noire et mis par dessus sa robe de cambre aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle ramassa ses affaires et sorti de la salle de bain. Sirius essaya de regarder par dessus la robe de chambre mais il ne récolta qu'une gifle en pleine face.  
  
Sirius :Dis tu m'as laissé de l'eau chaude j'espère!  
  
Ser :Peut-être bien.  
  
Sirius entra dans la salle et entra sous la douche. Serena entrouvrit la porte et de sa baguette lança un " Aquatopcho!"(Luna :Wow! Bien pensé hein! :Aqua = eau et topcho = Le plus chaud.HA!HA!HA!HA!.) Quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Sirius :AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SEEEREEENAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Ser :hi!hi!hi!hi!hi!hi!hi!hi!hi!.  
  
Et elle quita la pièce pour retourner se coucher dans son dortoir.  
  
***Le lendemain***  
  
Serena et Joëlle se rendirent ensemble à la table et entamèrent une discussion à propos de se qu'elle comptaient faire au manoir.  
  
Ser :Alors Joëlle, est-ce que tu as inviter Rémus à venir faire un tour au manoir Malfoy.  
  
Jo :On pourrait dire ça.  
  
Ser :Je comprend pas.  
  
Jo :Je l'ai invité mais je lui aie pas dit que c'était au manoir, je lui aie dit que ce serait une surprise et il a très hâte de s'y rendre.  
  
Ser :Ouais et il va t'étriper quand il va arriver! Non mais moi je prendrais pas de chances.  
  
Jo :T'inquiète pas, il va s'y faire. Mais toi, tu as réussi à convaincre Sirius?  
  
Ser :Pour un mois, oui.  
  
Jo :C'est déjà mieux que rien et pis, tu n'auras qu'a l'impressionner avec tout tes " avantages ".  
  
Ser :T'a peut-être raison.  
  
Jo :En tout cas je trouve que ça t'a ragaillardi cette nouvelle. Tu n'a plus cet air de chien battu que tu porte depuis presqu'un mois. Ah salut Sirius!  
  
Sirius *dans un bâillement* :Bonjour.  
  
Jo :Je crois que Serena à quelques chose à te demander.  
  
Sirius :Ah oui!  
  
Ser :C'est. que. je.  
  
Jo : Ah! Je vais le dire à ta place si non on finira pas ce matin! Elle voulait de demander si tu voulais bien venir passer les vacances de Noël au man.eh.disons.ailleurs?  
  
Sirius : J'aimerais bien je l'admet. Le château n'est pas un endroit très romantique. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le dire?  
  
Ser :C'est que je.je voulais te faire une surprise! Oui c'est ça! Je voulais te faire une surprise.et.eh.On part le soir du bal de Noël.  
  
Sirius : Ce serait super et on y va seul.?  
  
Ser : Non, Joëlle et Rémus aussi viennent.  
  
Sirius : Mais c'est super! Je suis certain qu'on s'amusera bien!  
  
Ser :Et tu sera en la compagnie de gens que tu apprécie vraiment.  
  
Sirius :Tu as raison! Il y aura toi et Rémus!  
  
Joe*dans sa tête* :Et puis moi dans tout ça!?!?!??!?!?!?  
  
Ser :Et d'autre.mais eh.comme je te disait.c'est une surprise.  
  
Sirius :J'aime ce genre de suspense. C'est très existant.  
  
Serena se rapproche de l'oreille de Sirius et lui chuchote :  
  
Ser :Sirius, je voudrais te parler après le petit déjeuné, c'est à propos du bal.  
  
Sirius :Ok, rejoins moi dans ma chambre.  
  
Ser :Mais je sais même pas où elle est e***!  
  
Sirius *Se frappe la tête* :Que je suis bête. Alors on se rejoint dans le hall et je t'y conduirai.  
  
Ser :Bon ben à tout à l'heure.  
  
Sirius va rejoindre Rémus à la table des professeurs et recommence leur discussions quotidienne sur ce dont ils vont parler en cours et bon.c pas une conversation des plus intéressantes..  
  
Ser :En tout cas ton Rem yé pas gêné!  
  
Jo :Il est tout simplement parfait. Il est encore mieux que Malfoy!  
  
Ser :Ça dépend duquel tu parles.Mais moi mon Sirius il a l'air d'avoir tellement honte de notre petit couple! Le tien yé tellement romantique. T'envoyer des rose blanches au petit déjeuné! Wow!  
  
Jo :Avoue que des fois, tu le préfère au tien.  
  
Ser :Ben, pour la romance oui mais pour le reste non. Il est bien plus beau! Jo :Même pas!  
  
Ser : Mets en! Chec y son petit cul!  
  
Jo :Oh arrête donc! Si on préfère chacun le notre c,est tant mieux. Comme ça, pas de trompage!  
  
Elles finirent leur petit déjeuné et Serena alla attendre Sirius dans le hall pour qu'il la raccompagne dans sa chambre.  
  
Ser :Je savais pas que vos chambre étaient aussi belles. Nous nos dortoirs sont tellement laids comparé à ça! Mais ce que je voulais te demander c'est qu'est ce qu'on fait pour le bal parce que c'est sur que moi je voulais t'inviter mais tu es un prof et si le monde nous voyait, ça serait pas beau.  
  
Sirius :T'as raison. Mais on est pas obligé d'inviter quelqu'un, on aura qu'a faire notre petit party à la place surprise où tu m'amènes.  
  
Ser :Mais tu n'inviteras personne.  
  
Sirius :Mais non je viens de te l'dire! Fais moi confiance.  
  
Sirius se rapprocha de Serena et l'étreignit. Serena releva la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. (Luna :Elle est donc ben réservée elle tout d'un coup! D'habitude à y vas direct mais la a le niaise depuis eh.en tout cas, depuis un petit bout! C'est bizarre comment l'amour peu changé les choses.ahhhh .! C'est tu cute !?.lol)  
  
*Soir du bal de Noël* Serena et Joëlle étaient en train de s'arranger la face. Joëlle avait refait ses mèches vertes mais en avait rajouté des rouges pour " faire plus Noël " et s'était remonter les cheveux en une sorte de " motte " dont quelque mèches ressortaient et étaient soit crêpées ou frisées. En tout cas, d'après la description ça à l'air laid mais c'était très beau. Toutes les personnes même les pires laiderons sont beau le 24 décembre, vous vous en êtes jamais rendu compte? On dirait que tout le monde se retrouve avec des doigts de fée la veille de Noël! Les gros se ramasse minces et sexy et les moches se jettent des sorts pour s'embellir la fasse. Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons; Joëlle s'était mis une veste de jeans noire (avec en dessous seulement un soutien gorge noir en dentelle.) qui s'effilochait sur la fin des manches et avait un jeans assorti avec des bottes platte forme en cuir. Serena, elle, selon les conseils de son amie, avait décidé de faire changement et de se mettre une robe : elle était verte forêt avec des motifs argentés dans le bas. Elle portait aussi une cape noire par dessus. Elle et Joëlle s'était également mis du eye-liner et du rouge à lèvres très foncé. Serena ne comptait pas faire grand chose de sa soirée mais Joëlle elle s'était habillé ainsi car elle comptait bien danser comme une déchaînée. Il est vrai que danser avec une robe et une cape.tu peux pas faire grands mouvements avec ça.  
  
Ser :Tu vas vraiment passer ta soirée avec Lupin?  
  
Jo : Rémus est peut-être pas gêné mais y a des limites franchement! Non, j'y vais avec Draco.  
  
Chaque dortoirs se rendirent chacun leur tour à la grande salle. Commençant par les Gryffondors jusqu'aux Serpentards. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle; elle était superbe : il y avait de la fausse neige sur le planché et des bougies flottaient dans les airs. Des guirlandes étaient accrochées aux murs et Il y avait des sapins spécialement décorés par le gros tas. (Magical : Hagrid pour les cerveaux lents) Plusieurs petite tables ronde à environ quatre personnes en marbre vert longeaient les murs. Tout les étudiants s'assirent à une de ses tables et attendirent le discours " si attendu " de leur crétin de directeur qui parle toujours pour rien dire et qui passe son temps à dire en trois heures se qui peut se dire en trente secondes. C'est pas parce que après Voldemord, c'est le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il doit se prendre pour un autre! En tout cas.  
  
Dumbedore :Chers élèves et professeurs, nous avons se soir une charmante soirée de préparée en l'honneur de la naissance d'un dieu moldu et que je comprends toujours pas pourquoi les sorciers fêtent cet événement mais je suis sure que ça vous fait plaisir parce que ça vous donne un party et des congés de plus! Alors nous avons invité le groupe " Gothiques girls " et nous avons placé un micro sur l'estrade pour ceux qui auraient envie de chanter un petit quelques chose mais je suis sure que personne va y aller. Alors bonne soirée et attendez.attendez.attendez.ça sera pas long.*petit sourire mesquin* trois.deux.1 et 3 quart.1 et 2 quart..0! Ok!Le repas est servi! Et un repas des plus somptueux apparu. 4 couverts par table. Les chanteuses se mirent en place et commencèrent à chanter sur un rythme endiablé. Draco invita  
  
Joëlle à danser et ils entrèrent sur la piste. Personne n'aurait pus croire se qui se passait :Draco Malfoy Dansait comme un pro. Il dansait un genre de Brang-Dancing (Luna :Ché po comment ça s'écrit!) sorcier. Joëlle était debout à côté et le regardait les deux yeux grands ouverts, stupéfaite. Un cercle c'était formé autour de lui et les filles criaient à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Quelques garçons se joignirent à lui. Quand la chanson fut terminée, Draco retourna s'asseoir avec Serena et Joëlle.  
  
Draco :Pas trop déçue que je t'aie pas invitée Serena?  
  
Ser :Non, non. Ça va. Je sais être patiente.  
  
Draco :C'est quoi le rapport?  
  
Ser :Non rien, tu comprendras ce soir.  
  
Draco :Hein?  
  
Joëlle fit un petit rire étouffé.(Magical : C'est que Lucius n'a pas dit à Draco que les deux filles allaient passer les vacances chez eux durant les vacances et Draco ne savait même pas que Lucius était venu à l'école ni que Serena était dans un sens sa " cousine ".)  
  
À 10 :30, Dumbledore ordonna aux élèves de 1,2,3,4 et 5e années de retourner dans leur dortoir. Les 6 et 7e année pouvaient rester si ils le voulaient. Dumbledor avait disons, fait une petite folie.Il avait acheté tout un stock de bièraubeurres pour les élèves restant. Draco et Joëlle se mirent à se soûler comme deux ,malades. Une fois bien gelés, ils sont venu chercher Serena qui a fini par cédée et eh. Draco et toute une bande d'élèves : I GLOU! I GLOU! I GLOU!.YEAH!.  
  
Serena venait d'engloutir sa 18e bière et herm.elle commençait à en ressentir les effets.Elle se promenait tout croche et elle ne se sentait pas très bien.Elle alla dans un coin et se mis à vomir sur tout le monde. Joëlle et Draco, eux, s'étaient mis à se frencher comme deux soûlons sous les yeux dégoûtés de Rémus.  
  
Malgé tout, les chanteuse continuaient leur show (Magical :Malgré les quelques haut le c?ur.) . Ginny et Rogue, complètement gelés eux aussi s'étaient mis à danser un tango sur un rock et quand la tite toune fut finie, Ginny sauta au cou de l'homme et se mis à le frencher d'une manière très déplacée.Ron qui passait juste à coté avec Hermione (Luna :Ben oui comme par hasard.-^-) Aperçu au loin (luna :Ben oui au loin.yétait po sensé etre à côté lui!?) sa s?ur adorée d'amour chérie en sucre faire joujou avec le laideron de service, le po beau dégueux de maudit de tabarnak de calis de criss d'osti de merde de con de directeur des serpentards. Il accourut vers sa s?ur accompagné de sa douce, belle, merveilleuse, sublime et très chère Hermionne. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était po trompé, et que sa s?ur frenchait réellement leur caliss de prof de potion, son coeur s'arrêta et il mourut d'une crise cardiaque, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ou fasse d'histoires.ou presque.Hermionne, (voilà l'exception.)se mis à brayer et à brayer jusqu'à ce que le (environ) 78% d'eau qui constituait son corps se soit évaporé en petites larmes salées et qu'elle ressemble à un raisin sec. Elle mourut desséchée, aux côtés de son amour, et sur elle non plus, personne ne fit d'histoire.(¨ca aurait été d'un ennuie mortel.) À minuit, Dumbledor se leva et lança un sort qui annula tout les effets de la bière sur les étudiants qui purent entrer dans leur dortoirs.(Luna :Où bien patir chez eux hein!) 


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre7  
  
Lucius arriva accompagné de son épouse sur leur balai et vinrent chercher Draco, Rémus, Joëlle, Serena et ???.  
  
Lucius :Et puis Serena, sera-t-elle accompagnée se soir?  
  
Draco :J'y comprends rien à rien bordel!  
  
Lucius :Draco! Soit poli! J'en revient pas, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait.tu es toujours aussi arrogant. Un vrai bon Malfoy!  
  
Jo :Ouin, bon, Serena est sensée être accompagnée mais là, elle doit être aller le chercher.et moi je devrais faire pareil hein? Bon à tantôt, je reviens.  
  
Les deux filles revinrent le sourire aux lèvres avec leur compagnons :  
  
Remus, Sirius et Lucius :AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius : SEEEEREEENAAA!!!  
  
Ser :Oui?  
  
Sir :Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit?  
  
Ser :Ben je te l'aie dit que ça allait être une surprise.  
  
Lucius :En tout cas moi mes doutes sont confirmés.  
  
Joe :Ouais.bon.eh..  
  
Nar :Il se fait tard hein!. Il faudrait y aller.eh. qu'est ce que vous en dites?  
  
Et tous les eh.1, 2, 3, 4, 5.7, enfourchèrent leur balai et décolèrent sous le vent glacé. (Luna :Sont tellement caves qui on po pensé à prendre un portoloin ou la poudre de cheminette pffff..quels crétins.)En tout cas, une fois arrivés, Narcissia alla leur montrer où ils dormiraient. Pour les chambres, les couples seraient bien évidemment :  
  
-Sirius avec Serena;  
  
-Remus avec Joëlle.  
  
Ils étaient tous si fatigués qu'ils ne prirent même pas le temps de se laver et se couchèrent immédiatement. (Luna :Ouach! Y se couchent tous sales! Ben qui meurent dans leur marde cal***!)  
  
Ce fut le lendemain qu'ils purent prendre plaisir à faire la grâce matinée puis à observer la pièce et enfin à se laver. (La chambre de bain est incluse dans la suite). Ils s'échangèrent quelques cadeaux du genre :Sirius donna une chaîne sur laquelle pendait une écaille de dragon à Serena, Rémus, lui, donna une robe noire, vraiment moulante avec des bretelles très minces à Joëlle et les deux filles donnèrent un cadeau qui fut assez apprécié :PLEIN DE BECS! Ils finirent donc par aller manger. Une fois bien assis et servis, Draco arriva suivi de SA S?UR! Elle était tellement laide! Ses cheveux étaient encore pire que ceux d'Hermione! Roux et grichus avec des boucles irrégulières un peu n'importe où. Ses yeux étaient brun foncés, elle avait des sourcils énormes et broussailleux, elle avait la moitié du bras gauche de coupé et avait le nez le laid qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Ce n'était pas un nez! C'était une sorte de cavité dégueulasse dans laquelle poussait plein de touffes de poils! (Luna :En fait ça c pour me venger de ma débile de s?ur qui s'arrange tout le temps pour m empêcher décrire.alors g fait son portrait!.et g mis son nom!)  
  
Jo :AHH! T'as une s?ur toi?  
  
Draco :Bien oui! Elle s'appelle Maude et elle va à l'institut de Salem.(Ben oui, maude c le nom de ma s?ur.)  
  
Ser :Elle est bien.laide!  
  
*Regard noir de Lucius, sa femme et Draco*  
  
Dray :Je sais qu'elle n'est pas la plus jolie fille mais c'est que ma mère , durant sa grossesse, avait du combattre pour Voldemort qui lui ne donne JAMAIS de congés de maternité. et elle avait reçut une bonne dizaine de sorts très puissants dont un Doloris et ça à donner ce.cette  
  
Ser :Ce mutant!  
  
Jo :Cette erreur de la nature!  
  
Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres mais Rémus et Sirius restèrent indifférent à ce que les autres disaient. Ils finirent de déjeuné et retournèrent dans leur suite. À tous les repas, la même routine :Arrive, bouffe et part, arrive, bouffe et part et ainsi de suite. Ça dura toute la semaine.  
  
*Un soir*  
  
Jo : Ça va bien Rémus? T'es tout pâle.  
  
Rémus regarde par la fenêtre.  
  
Rem :Oh merde.  
  
Il se lève et fouille dans ses affaires, rien.  
  
Rem :Oh non, oh non.  
  
Jo :Qu'est-ce qui se passe? *Regarde par la fenêtre* Oh oh.  
  
Rem :Sauves toi! Enferme moi! Faits quelques chose mais reste pas là!  
  
Jo :T'as pas apporter ta potion?  
  
Rem :Non. Je l'aie oubliée dans la commode de ma chambre au château.  
  
Remus tomba à quatre patte par terre, la respiration saccadée. Son visage crispé montrait bien qu'il essayait de se retenir. Il laissa ensuite échapper un cri perçant, un cri qui pouvait démontrer toute sa douleur. Il commença à lui pousser des crocs et à avoir plus de poils sur les jambes comme sur les bras. Finalement, il se retrouva totalement transformé devant Joëlle qui n'avait pas bronché. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Le loup garou avait prit le dessus. Il se mis à courir après Joëlle qui sortit de la chambre en criant, le loup garou à ses trousses. (Luna :Sérieux, c'est pas sensé être drôle mais cette sceine me fait cramper.!^_^)Sirius sortit de sa chambre avec Serena en entendant les cris mais lorsqu'il vit le loup, il referma la porte sur Serena qui tomba sous le choc et il se métamorphosa en chien pour ensuite aller essayer de calmer son ami qui lui donna un coup de griffe pour aller se lancer sur Joëlle et la mordre sur le côté. Son cri déchira le ciel et Sirius qui venait de se rendre compte de se qui venait de se passer, se jeta sur Rémus et le plaqua contre le mur et se battit avec lui mais le loup pris vite le dessus et Sirius se retrouva inconscient. Rémus, si on peut l'appeler Rémus sous cette forme, sous le poids de la fatigue, fini par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, les " pattes " couvertes de sang. Lucius arriva sur les lieux accompagné de son fils et aperçut Joëlle étendue sur le sol, saignant abondamment. Il la pris délicatement et la rapporta dans sa chambre pour lui lancer un paquet de sorts de guérison. Rémus, lui, avait été enfermé dans la cave et Sirius dormait dans son lit avec Serena qui s'occupait de lui comme une mère s'occupe de son enfant. (Luna :CE que je peux être fine quand je veux!)  
  
*Dans la chambre de Joëlle*  
  
Lucius :Draco, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Joëlle à été mordue par un loup garou et donc, maintenant, il y aura deux loups garous à Poudlard.  
  
Draco regarde d'un air terrifié Joëlle étendue, inerte sur son lit.  
  
Draco :Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour la sortir de là?  
  
Lucius :J'en suis certain. Lors de la morsure, son sang s'est mêlé à celui d'un loup garou et . c'est irréversible. Elle sera loup garou jusqu'à la fin de ses jours j'en aie bien peur . Laissons la. Allons nous coucher il est tard, nous nous occuperons de cela demain mais pour le moment, on serait mieux de retourner dans nos appartements.  
  
Serena alla se débarbouiller car elle avait du sang un peu partout sur elle à force de s'occuper de Sirius. Durant toute la nuit elle faisait des allées et retour entre sa chambre et celle de Joëlle et ce n'est qu'aux petites heures du matin qu'elle céda et s'endormit sur un fauteuil de sa chambre.  
  
Vers 6 :30, Sirius se réveilla à cause d'une douleur atroce qu'il avait au bras. Il s'assied sur son lit et regarda Serena dormir. Il se décida finalement à aller la réveiller mais elle refusait toujours d'ouvrir l'?il.  
  
Il descendit déjeuner et demanda à une elfe qu'il commençait vraiment à apprécier nommée Cassiopée de lui apporter à manger. Elle revint avec des crêpes, un yaourt, un verre de jus de citrouille et la gazette du jour. Il n'y avait toujours personne de réveillé à part la s?ur de Draco mais elle jouait aux barbies et à la dinette avec ses poupées dans sa chambre alors Sirius pouvait profiter pleinement de son avant midi sans que personne ne le dérange. Tout à coup, il entendu quelqu'un cogner à la porte de la cave. Il alla ouvrir et un Rémus à moitié mort en sortit. Sirius le raccompagna à sa chambre et le coucha avec Joëlle qui avait un énorme bandage qui partait du nombril jusqu'auc côtes. Il retourna dans sa chambre se coucher car il était encore très fatigué et aussi car il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire un jour de tempête au Manoir Malfoy.  
  
Vers midi, Lucius, Maude, Draco et Narcissia allèrent dîner puis partirent faire la tournée des malades :Draco devait aller voir Rémus dans la cave, Lucius ,Sirius et Narcissia :Joëlle.  
  
Draco :Père! Le professeur Lupin s'est enfuit!  
  
Nar : Mais non chéri! Il est ici.  
  
Draco :Comment il a fait pour s'échapper?  
  
Nar :J'en sait rien mais peu importe, il va bien et Joëlle va beaucoup mieux.  
  
Lucius entra dans la salle ou dormaient Serena et Sirius. Ça lui faisait encore tout drôle de voir sa filleule avec un Gryffondor deux fois plus vieux qu'elle et de plus, Lucius était maintenant si proche d'elle qu'il se prenait presque pour son père et si jamais Sirius prenait l'initiative de se marier avec elle plus tard, il serait presque comme le " beau père " d'un homme du même âge que lui! Il devrait bien si faire. « Mais qu'elle idée! Un gryffondor.!.Un déshonneur extrême à sa famille! Bien je n'aie pas le choix.en tous cas pas vraiment. »  
  
Il se dirigea alors vers Sirius et examina ses blessures. Serena avait fait du bon travail :Elle avait bien désinfecté les plaies et les entailles causées par les coups de griffes avaient commencer à cicatriser. Il pouvait se retirer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'?il au petit couple et referma la porte.  
  
*La soir même*  
  
Lucius :Chérie, je ne peux plus tenir.  
  
Nar :Tu veux aller faire un tour dans le monde moldu pour enlever un de ses stupides êtres?  
  
Lucius :Si seulement ce n'était que ça.Ce qu'il me faudrait ce serait un duel ou bien seulement le fait de tuer un autre sorcier pourrait me faire du bien mais un moldu ce n'est pas assez.  
  
Nar :Vas voir Voldemord il te donnera quelqu'un.  
  
Lucius :Ce n'est pas aussi simple et je ne crois pas qu'il accepterais.  
  
Nar :Mais tu es un si non le plus fidèle de ses mangemorts, il ne devrait pas pouvoir te le refuser.  
  
Lucius :Si on veut un moldu, ce n'est pas un problème, il y a des mangemorts qui s'occupent dans ramener dans son repère pour lui et les autres mangemorts mais moi il me faudrait un sorcier pour me vider, un vrai combat à mort! J'aurais beau prendre 3000000 moldus, ça ne ferait pas le même effet. Les moldus se laissent faire et ce n'est pas aussi existant et tout et tout.  
  
Narcissia se lève pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau et Lucius fait de même.  
  
Lucius :Je suis désolé Narcissia.  
  
Nar :Quoi?  
  
Lucius :Pardonne moi . je t'en pris . DOLORIS!  
  
Narcissia s'écroula sur le sol et se tordait de douleur. Lucius lui lança plusieurs sorts du même genre et Narcissia succomba après le " Avada Kadavra " de son mari. Lucius ne se fit pas prier et sorti incognito de sa propriété. Il alla rejoindre son maître qui ne sembla pas très heureux de la nouvelle.  
  
***  
  
Voldy :Lucius, que me vaut cette visite aussi tardive?  
  
Lucius :Rien de bien grave, j'avais seulement besoin de m'exiler un peu.  
  
Voldy :Pour combien de temps? Parce que je ne pourrais pas te garder indéfiniment.  
  
Lucius :Pour moins d'une semaine.  
  
Voldy :Lucius, tu me caches quelques chose. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer?  
  
Lucius :Rien.  
  
Voldy :Tu mens! Doloris!  
  
Lucius se recroquevilla sur le sol et criait comme un fou.  
  
Voldy :Quelques chose me dis que ru voulais recevoir ce doloris, est ce que je me trompe? Je sais car comme notre cher Dumbledore, je sais tout!   
  
Lucius :Non mon seigneur.  
  
Voldy :Je savais.  
  
Voldemort caressait la tête de Nagini tout en parlant avec le mangemort.  
  
Lucius :J'ai tué Narcissia.  
  
Voldy :Tu as osé tuer une de mes plus fidèles servantes ! DOLORIS!(Luna :Ben oui moi j'ai décidé que Narcissia était une mangemorte!)  
  
Le sort avait été lancé avec tant de rage qu'il était encore plus agonisant que le premier. Lucius se tenait la tête et sentait qu'elle allait exploser.  
  
Voldy :J'aie déjà perdu une de mes mangemorte préférée ce soir, une ça suffit :FINITE INCANTATEM! (Comment ça s'écrit déjà?)  
  
Lucius se releva et s'appuya contre le mur de la grotte.  
  
Voldy :Tu as des nouvelles de ce connard de Harry Potter?  
  
Lucius :À part qu'il dort sur le côté droit, que depuis la mort de sa petite amie il couche avec n'importe qui et qu'il se fou complètement de vous, rien.(luna :ca ca montre qu'il savent vraiment tout de lui et que ben. voldy attend trop pour en finir.CRÈVE HP CA***!!!!)  
  
Voldy :Il se préoccupe plus de moi!?  
  
Lucius :Non. Il en a marre de vivre ce taré. Il à hâte de crever justement. Il aurait supposément dit que s'il venait à te rencontrer encore cette année, il te laisserait finir ta job.  
  
***  
  
Les cris de Narcissia avait alarmé les 6 jeunes. " (luna :faut po oublier draco pi sa laideronne de s?ur.)qui s'étaient précipité dans la chambre de Narcissia. (Luna :Personnellement, je trouve que tout ce qui se passe dans ce bout c'est du levage, couchage et voyage dans les chambre. Si non, c'est des blessés.tk c ca ki faut sije veux trucider du monde !) Draco et Maude furent pris d'une peine incroyable et ils braillèrent toute la nuit alors que les autres s'en foutaient un peu mais Serena s'en servi comme raison pour se faire flatter par Sirius.(Luna :Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?.)De toute façon, ils devaient bien profiter de cette soirée puisque demain ils entraient au château.  
  
***  
  
Fini!  
  
Bon il reste plus grand chose à envoyer hein! Que le chapitre 8! Ensuite vous serez fier d'avoir lu plus de 20 000 mots d'une auteure acharnée! lol J'aurai donc envoyé 4 chapitre en 1 avant midi! Qui dit mieux??? Lol  
  
Bye!  
  
Merci de votre fidèlité!  
  
Ps :Tous ceux qui sont pour la mode gothique, DITES LE DANS VOTRE REVIEW JE VEUX FAIRE UN SONDAGE PERSONNEL. Lol merci! Merci, merci, merci, merci ! 


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8  
  
Les cours recommencèrent à l'heure normale et tout ce déroula très bien en ce retour de vacances :Rogue avait reprit la valse d'injures quotidienne à croire qu'il se nourrit des faces que font les élèves à force de l'entendre, les cours d'histoire de la magie étaient toujours aussi nuls et mortels qu'avant, et les cours de DCFM était encore et toujours les plus appréciés.  
  
*À la sortie du cours de DCFM*  
  
Sir :Alors, t'as bosser comme une dingue aujourd'hui on dirait non?  
  
Ser :Oh oui! Je suis épuisée.(Luna :Dis moi po!?)  
  
Sir :Que dirais-tu de venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre ce soir 21 :00? On pourrait se décider à aller plus loin.  
  
Ser :Bonne idée!.Mais supposément que Rémus aurait eu la même idée que toi. est ce que c'est tout préparé ou quoi?  
  
Sir :Dans un sens.  
  
Ser :Bon et bien à ce soir.  
  
Sir :À ce soir.  
  
À 20 :30, Remus vint chercher Joëlle à l'entrée du dortoir des serpentards et Sirius arriva à 21 :00 comme prévu. Joëlle avait enfiler la fameuse robe que Rémus lui avait offerte à Noël et ça lui donnait un air.Ouf!.Rémus apprécia le fait en tout cas.Serena avait du mettre ses propres vêtements mais Sirius ne pouvait se rappeler ce morceau car de toute manière, elle avait tellement de vêtements que même le plus grand mémomage (Luna :J'en revient po comme shu bonne pour inventer des mots moi! En fait, ça l'existe peut-être. Oh pi merde hein! Moi je laisse tomber.je sais pu..lol) ne pourrait se les remémorer.  
  
Rémus et Joëlle étaient tout simplement aux anges. C'était l'extase! Mais eux ils l'on déjà fait dans l'histoire alors retournons espionner Serena et Sirius.  
  
Serena se préparait pour le grand coup mais pour le moment, elle ne faisait que prendre sa douche pour paraître plus fraîche.(Luna :pourquoi ne l'a telle pas prise dans son dortoir me direz vous? Tout simplement je vous répondrai qu'elle est stupide et qu'elle l'avait oublier. Voilà!) Tout à coup, la porte de la douche s'ouvrit.  
  
Ser :AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Qu'est ce que tu fais là! Retourne d'où tu viens c'est à dire : DANS TA CHAMBRE!  
  
Sir :Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. C'est incroyable comme ça peut être long quand tu te décides à te laver. Mais si tu veux être plus à l'aise, j'ai fait couler un bain à côté.  
  
Effectivement, Sirius avait fait couler un bain. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un bain.c'était plus une piscine qu'un bain.  
  
Ser :Bon d'accord, attends j'arrives.  
  
Sirius sorti de la douche et alla s'allonger dans le bain. Serena arriva enroulée de sa serviette. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça. Cette gêne et hésitation pour faire l'amour avec quelqu'un. Il se pourrait tout simplement qu'elle sente que ce soit le bon. Ça devait être ça. De toute manière, si elle avait réussi à le faire avec Draco et un tas d'autres gars, elle le pouvait bien avec Sirius. Et puis, Joëlle l'avait fait avec Rémus plus d'une fois et Lory avec le GRAND Harry Potter! Elle était bien capable de lui montrer ses capacités " au lit ".  
  
Elle enleva tranquillement la serviette dévoilant alors sa poitrine voluptueuse (Luna :Ben oui on va dire que g la plus belle poitrine de toute la province de québec lol ok?!) et posa un pied dans la baignoire, puis un deuxième, tout ça très tranquillement pour laisser le temps à Sirius de faire augmenter son excitation.Alors elle se plaça de façon stratégique par dessus Sirius qui la fit retournée pour ensuite la dominer en se retrouvant par dessus elle. Les mains de Sirius commencèrent l'exploration du corps partageant la baignoire avec lui même et le trouvait de plus en plus magnifique. Il introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Serena et l'embrassait passionnément. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son baiser et le plaqua contre elle, lui enroulant les jambes autour des siennes. Il jeta un regard à Serena pour vérifier s'il pouvait aller plus loin tout de suite et la réponse lui fut évidente quand il remarqua l'expression affichée sur son visage. Sirius déposa ses mains sur les fesses de Serena et le souleva pour ensuite la pénétrée tranquillement. Serena ouvrit grand la bouche mais ne cria pas, elle n'en était pas capable, cette douleur était en son origine une telle jouissance qu'elle n'aurait même pas eu le c?ur de faire sortir un son. Sirius au début eu peur de vraiment lui faire mal mais elle lui fit un sourire qui l'encouragea à continuer et il y alla encore plus loin cette fois ci. Les mains elles n'arrêtaient leur trajet que lorsque eu lieu de se caresser, ils se serraient encore plus fort. Sirius décida de se retirer, pour laisser respirer Serena qui avait eu de la difficulté à respirer pendant l'acte. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là et il replongea mais cette fois, Serena poussa un gémissement très encourageant. Les mains de Serena sillonaient les cheveux de Sirius et parfois elles se décidaient à aller plus bas.jusqu'au sexe de l'autre pour le faire jouir à son tour .Quand Sirius se décida à en finir, il se retira tranquillement et on les vis se laisser caler au fond de la baignoire, un sourire radieux accroché au visage.  
  
Siri :Alors, c'était comment? Pas trop déçue?  
  
Ser :Déçue!? Mais t'est complètement fou! "dit-elle en se recollant un peu plus sur Siri, " Justement, j'en aie vu d'autres.et...eh.comparés à toi.de vraies poires!  
  
Siri :Content que tu aie aimé.  
  
Ser :Je t'aime Sirius.  
  
Siri :Moi aussi ma puce.  
  
Et ils s'échangèrent un dernier baisé passionné avant de retourner dans la chambre à coucher pour s'endormir sur un lit de mots doux et de caresses. (luna :Ahhh..Ça c bien mon style de gars.ahhh.mais le prob c que ca existe pas!!!! Sirius!!! STP, réincarne toi en un truc je sais pas moi mais réincarne toi!)(MDRRRR!)(Luna :Aussi j'ai décidé qu'avec Siri et Serena ça allait etre plus romantique et que mumus et Joëlle.ça allait être plus.holey holey.Parce que dans la vraie vie lo, magical Malfoy=Joëlle=espèce de grosse obsédée bon! Ben moi aussi lo mais.pu pour lo. Ca fait que hein! Ceux qui veulent du sexe iront voir mumus plus souvent parce que siri pi moi c lamour fooooooouuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol Et puis, je sais que je me suis mal repris.j'avais promis un truc grandiose mais bon.c'est vraiment plus dur que je le pensais.)  
  
*le lendemain matin*  
  
Siri :Bien dormi ma puce?  
  
Ser :*en s'étirant et en bayant* hein.?.koi.?  
  
Sir :t'as passé une belle nuit?  
  
Ser :Comme dans un compte de fées.Mais Sirius, il y a un truc dont il faut que je te parles.  
  
Sir :Quoi? T'es la fille de Voldemort?.pffffff.  
  
Ser :Non mais je suis pas une sorcière de sang pur on pourrais dire.  
  
Sir :Tu pourrais m'expliquer parce que là, je suis pas sur de comprendre.  
  
Ser :Minute j'y arrive : En fait, c'est pas directement, mais mon grand- père était en quelques sortes.eh.ben.  
  
Sir :Allez dis! Qu'est-ce que t'as?  
  
Ser :Ben c'est pas facile à dire! Tu dirais ça à tout le monde toi peut- être que.que.ben tu iras demander à Joëlle. Elle et Lory étaient les seules à qui je l'avait dis. Elle te le dira.  
  
Sir :Bon d'accord d'accord.Je vais te laisser tranquille avec cette histoire.  
  
Ser :Mais tu vas m'aimer quand même après?  
  
Sir :Ça dépend je le sais pas encore! Mais ça m'étonnerai fort que je te laisse pour ca.  
  
Sirius se lève et enfile sa robe de sorcier pour ensuite sortir de la chambre e n sautant à cloche pieds (luna :Parce qu'il a pas tout à fait fini de s'habiller là.) et se dirige vers le dortoir des serpentards pour voir si Joëlle s'y trouvais, puis vers la grande salle où elle n'étais pas non plus mais où Dumbledore le traqua dans une conversation des plus longues et ennuyantes, il alla ensuite voir dans les toilettes des fille (ben oui, les profs ont tous les droits.)puis vers la cuisine où il fit passé un intérogatoire à Dobby rien que pour lui donner la chienne et finalement il se rendit dans les appartements de Rémus où évidemment se trouvais Joëlle qui jouait dans les poils de poitrine de Rem et qui ne s'arrêta même pas quand elle vit entrer Sirius.  
  
Siri :herm herm!  
  
Joe :C'est bon on t'a vu! Calme toi qu'est ce que tu veux.  
  
Sir :Tu sais toi c'est quoi le fameux secret de Serena?  
  
Joe :Ben oui crétin! Toi aussi t'as de la misère à savoir ce que c'est? Moi ça m'as pris trois ans avant qu'elle cède.  
  
Siri :Et t'as fait comment?  
  
Joe :Je lui aie fait ses devoirs durant ses trois fameuses années.  
  
Siri :ok.Mais c'est quoi?  
  
Joe :penses pas que je vais te le dire de même! Moi ca m'a pris trois ans ben toi ca va te prendre.*regard implorant de Rémus*ok. ok .trois heures.*sourire victorieux de Rem.lol*  
  
Sirius :Et je devrai faire quoi?  
  
Joe :Ah, bonne question. Un truc facile dont Rémus ne se tanne pas de me faire.  
  
Sirius :Pas l'amour j'espère!  
  
Joe :WOH! Calme toi!  
  
Siri :Ok, j'ai eu peur.  
  
Joe :ouais ouais.tu vas me masser les pieds durant trois heures.  
  
Siri :QUOI! Rémus tu lui masses les pieds!  
  
Rémus :Paraît que les femmes aiment ça.  
  
Joe :Tu devrais essayer sur Ser.  
  
Siri :ouai ouai on verra.*se tourne et prend un morceau de parchemin et une plume qui trainaient sur le plancher (luna :comme par hasard.)de la chambre et prend des notes.*  
  
Rémus :Tu vois l'huile sur la commode là bas?  
  
Sirius :ben oui je suis pas myope!  
  
Rem :Ok ben tu t'en met épais dans les mains puis tu te mets au travail.  
  
Sirius saisit le pot et a la pensée soudaine de pitcher la bouteille par terre mais se résigne à son sort et se met au travail.  
  
Joe :Ah Rémus! Que ça fait du bien! Un peu plus bas stp.oui ici ah..  
  
Sir :Minute là, comment ça se fait que tu m'appelle Rémus!?  
  
Rem *en lui chuchotant à l'oreille* :Parce que c'est plus impressionnant si elle pense que c'est moi.  
  
Sir :ouai je vois.  
  
Joe :Rémus, viens ici.  
  
Sir :Ah, sacre moi la paix!  
  
Joe :Mais c'est même pas à toi que je parles idiot!  
  
Les trois heures passèrent finalement en trente minutes puisque Joëlle en avait mare des conneries de Sirius. Sirius en sorti donc victorieux mais oups.ELLE NE LUI AVAIT MÊME PAS DIT LE FAMEUX SECRET! Il reparti à la course dans la chambre de Rémus mais Joëlle n'y était plus, ensuite il alla dans la cuisine, grande salle puis finalement aux toilettes où il la trouva. Il la pris par le collet et la menaça de lui foutre la face dans la toilette si elle ne lui disais pas ce qu'était le fameux secret.  
  
Sir :Allez répond!  
  
Joe :C'est son grand-père.  
  
Sir :Ouais ça je le sais mais dis m'en plus!  
  
Joe :Non! T'as pas fini mon massage donc t'as pas le secret!  
  
Sirius lui fou la fasse dans le bol pendant près de 20 sec.  
  
Sir :Alors.? Il a quoi ce grand-père en question?  
  
Joe :C'était un démon tabar***!  
  
(luna :Ça c par rapport à la fic de suppu ou suh, son perso principal (ou presque) est un ange ou un truc du genre la mais moi je la change pour une démonne la tk.)  
  
Sir :Oh.Et qu'est ce que c'est sensé me faire ça?  
  
Joe :Ça te fous pas la trouille de savoir que ta petite amie aie du sang de démon en circulation dans ses vaisseaux sanguins?  
  
Sir :Je m'en sacre ti!!!!!!!!!! C'est pas pire que quand je me suis rendu compte que Rem était un loup-garou!  
  
Joe :Tu sais pas c'est quoi un démon toi hein!?  
  
Sir :Ben.j'ai pas une maîtrise là dessus mais je sais que c'est pas full gentil.  
  
Joe :T'es qu'un pove tip débile qui bllluuuurrrrrrrpppp..  
  
Siri :Je suis pas débile!  
  
Joe :*Qui s'esuie la face pleine d'eau de toilette* :Ouais ça j'ai compris.t'es complètement fou, t'es qu'un ,maniaque assoiffé de sang, tu vas bien t'entendre avec Ser durant ses crises.(Luna :Voilà le tit détail po important qui se dévoile)  
  
Sir :Bon une autre affaire.des crises.c'est quoi cette merde? C'est quand elle est patchée? (Luna :Expression pour dire qu'elle a ses règles.)Ça t'as pas besoin de me faire un dessin je sais que les filles virent folles quand elles sont pas dans leur semaine.  
  
Joe :Non, aucun rapport. C'est que durant ses crises, elle devient très agressive et elle brise tout là, elle vient ben frue pi elle a envie de tuer tout le monde.  
  
Sir :Pi est-ce qu'à tue?  
  
Joe :Ça ça va devenir TA job pi ton problème de l'en empêcher. Avant je m'en occupait ak Lory mais là c'est ton tour. TU VAS CREVÉ NANAN!  
  
Siri :Ça te dérangerait d'arrêter de me faire chier!?  
  
Joe :Oui! Ben pour le moment. On verra dans deux heures.  
  
Siri :Il y a quoi dans deux heures?  
  
Joe :Rien imbéblllluuurrrrrppppp... (Luna :pour ceux qui lavaient po encore compris, les «bleurp » signifient qu'elle a la tète dans le bol ok!? Tanks.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Lucius :Mon seigneur, pettigrow s'est infiltré au collège. Il a repéré l'esti de maudi tarla de Harry Potter. Fils de James et Lily Potter, sorciers très puissants et.  
  
Voldy :FERMEZ LA! Lucius, préparez nos troupes. Nous attaquons dès demain. Je vais en finir avec la famille Crotteur.  
  
Lucius :Sage décision mon seigneur mais on dit Potter maître.  
  
Voldy :Je t'aie dit de te la fermer maudi moron! Bouge tes fesses et grouille ton cul!  
  
Lucius :Pour moi sa veut dire la même chose seigneur.  
  
Voldy :JE TE DIT QUE NON! SI TU CONTINUe, TU VAS MOUUURRRIIIIIIRR!  
  
Lucius :Si vous me tuez, vos troupes ne seront pas prêtes My Lord.  
  
Voldy :JE NE SUIS PAS UN MI LORD! JE SUIS UN LORD!  
  
Lucius :Pas un mi lord, un mylord. C'est po pareil.  
  
Voldy :Oui bon! La discussion est terminée et sacrez votre camp d'ici!  
  
Lucius :Bien maître.  
  
Voldy :TA GUEULE ET PARS!  
  
Lucius :D'accord maître.  
  
Voldy :GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucius :AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucius part en courant trop effrayé pour se retourner. Il prépara ses troupes le plus vite possible et en moins de trente-deux secondes et deux millièmes, les 13 666 Death Eaters étaient bien placés en rang d'oignons.  
  
Lucius :Mon maître, j'ai terminé ma mission. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant?  
  
Voldy :Maudit colon! C'est demain l'attaque pas ce soir!  
  
Lucius :Y fallait le dire!  
  
Voldy :Ben j'te l'aie dit!  
  
Lucius :Ben non!  
  
Voldy :Ben oui.  
  
Lucius :HAAA tu m'é.eh je veux dire, vous m'énervez!  
  
Voldy :C'est le fun à savoir.*sourire sadique*  
  
(.)  
  
Voldy :HARRY PÈTTEUR, APPRÈTES TOI À MOURIR!!!!!!!!!  
  
On était déjà le lendemain matin et Notre Voldy national n'avait pas fermer l'?il de la nuit, trop excité à l'idée de raser la planète!  
  
Lucius :Mais maître, c'est Potter et non pétteur.  
  
Voldy :Ta gueule je te dis.  
  
Lucius :Bien.  
  
Voldy :Les troupes sont-elles bien préparées?  
  
Lucius :Ben sûrement, mais. vous vouliez que je les farcisses!?  
  
Voldy :Où est passé le vrai Lucius dans tout ça peut tu me le dire tabarnak!?  
  
Lucius :ben ici qu'est ce que vous pensiez!?  
  
Voldy :*grognement*  
  
Harry était tout seul dehors, à l'extérieur, dans la cour du jardin d'Hogwarts en train de se promener. Tout à coup, Voldemort pénétra dans les frontières de Poudlard avec ses mangemorts et Harry senti l'odeur de sa cicatrice brûler au début puis commencer à calciner.  
  
Harry :Ça sent le brulé.  
  
Le maudi cocombe avait pas remarquer que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal parce que à force de perdre connaissance, de faire des cauchemars et des crises à cause de sa maudite cicatrice de malheur, Hermione lui avait trouvé un sort pour qu'il ne ressente plus rien. Il posa son doigt sur son front et se brûla.  
  
Harry :Oh! Je comprend maintenant! YOUPI! RON, PRÉPARES MOI UNE CHAMBRE ET TROUVE MOI UNE COLOQUE!( Luna :Au paradis qu'il parle.)  
  
Il se mit à gambader comme bambi dans toute la cour de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son ennemi juré.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Serena et Joëlle accompagnée de leur superbes compagnons, entrèrent dans leur abri nucléaire qu'ils avaient construit pour le fun de même (Luna :Et là, on s'en va faire un trip à quatre.lol)  
  
Harry :Bonsoir mon cher.  
  
Lucius :Correction;Bon matin Lord Voldemord le grand le fort le fier et 1er du nom et.  
  
Voldy :On a pas le temps de niaiser osti ça fait que tu te la boucle jusqu'à la fin de la bataille ou bien eh.tu mourras!  
  
Lucius :Vous me menacez de même 69 fois par jour et vous le faites jamais mais même si je me tais pas, je vais mourir pareil.  
  
Voldy :Ah bon et comment ça?  
  
Lucius :Parce que si vous lancez votre « destructumterra » La planète va exploser avec vous et moi dessus.  
  
Voldy :Lord Voldemord est invincible, immortel, ne peut pas mourir et trouve toujours le moyen de revenir terroriser le monde MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Lucius :Vous devriez vous insérer un correcteur 101 dans le cerveau mon maître. Vous faites plein d'erreurs en parlant.(Ouais ben moi mon ordi est sensé en avoir un mais c drole, y marche po pen toute.)  
  
Voldy :Tu oublies que quand je suis revenu à la vie, mon cerveau n'a pas pousser correctement!  
  
Lucius :Vous avez raison.C'est une bonne excuse.  
  
Harry :HEY OH! Je suis là! Allez vous me tuer bordel!  
  
Voldy :Patience patience!  
  
Harry prend sa baguette et fait semblant de se tuer lui même.  
  
Harry :AVADA KADAV.  
  
Voldy :NOOOONNNN!!!! « AVADA KADAVRA! », « DESTRUCT ehhhh.MERDE! »  
  
Harry fut frappé de plein fouet et tomba inerte, la main sur le front, les deux yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en train de prononcer un «.VRA!». (Luna :Tout ça se passe au ralenti évidemment.) Et dès qu'il toucha le sol du bout de son index qui se cassa en deux sur le coup; une détonation se fit entendre et le sol s'ouvrit laissant sortir un éruption de lave et Harry sombra dans le gouffre sans fond. Ensuite, vu que Mr Voldy chéri avait oublier la suite de sa formule à cause de son léger trouble mental, une énorme explosion de merde se produisit sur le bord du château qui fut recouvert de la saleté gluante et empestante. La chiasse entra par les fenêtre et tout les élèves furent touchés par la substance. Ser, Joe, Sir et Rem, sortirent de leur cabane vers minuit lorsque tout le château avait eu le temps d'être nettoyer par notre cher concierge (Luna :Et son fidèle ami mr net.) qui est mort asphyxié lorsqu'il eu fini sa pénible tâche. Pendant ce temps, Dumby était allé se préparer une somptueuse tasse de thé au jasmin et ginko biloba. (Je sais même pas si ça existe lol) et au même moment ou il entama la dégustation de son breuvage liquide, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'était pas tout à fait.  
  
Dumby :*tousse, tousse tousse, se prend le cou avec ses deux mains et tombe à genoux et fait une belle tite danse du bacon pour épater la galerie inexistante de son bureau* : AU SE. COU . RRRRRS .. ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(rythme cardiaque du vieux légume :biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip..!!!..)  
  
Encore pendant ce temps, Wormtail, qui souffrait d'anorexie aiguë-chronique depuis un an, deux mois cinq heures 23 minutes 42 secondes et 53 centièmes, se promenait sur Pré-au-lard, la tête haute et fière d'avoir enfin réussi à rendre un quelconque service à son maître. Il était tellement laid, surtout sous sa forme de rat, que tous les passants, en le voyant, s'écartaient de lui. Puisque notre ami n'avait guère vu la merveilleuse bouche d'égouts juste devant lui, il y tomba, entre les barreaux de métal, si serrés soient-ils, et fut emporté par sa patte d'argent, jusqu'au fond des eaux usées et se noya.(luna :snif snif snif.lol)  
  
13 minutes plus tard, Mc Gonnagal devait refaire son chignon.Mais elle le fit tellement serré qu'elle s'arracha tous les cheveux et puisqu'elle se regardait dans son miroir, tomba dans le coma et n'en ressorti jamais.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
FIN SUBLIMINALE DANS LA JOIR LA PLUS JOYEUSE! TOUT LE MONDE IL EST BO, TOUT LE MONDE IL EST GENTIL!!!  
  
Reviews!!!!!  
  
Alors j'ai réussi! 4 chapitre en un avant midi!!! Ouiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis vraiment toute fière de moi!!! Déjà qu'hier j'en aie publié 2.  
  
OUIIIIIII!!!!MOUHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA Eh.....lol je ris je sais po pk.tk MOUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA.BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD OUIIIIIII!!!! Je délire je penses.ben c pas nouveau.VIIIIOOOUUUUIIIIIIIII!!!!!! 


End file.
